Parte de este juego
by halenevil
Summary: 12da canción arriba!. Breathless de The Corrs... ¡es feliz!... siempre es bueno romper un poquito la rutina.
1. Parte de este juego

Bueeeeno, -halenevil toma aire- esta es una historia basada en los personajes de Harry Potter creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solamente los uso para echar a andar mi imaginación cuando estoy algo aburrida o escucho una canción o etc, etc, etc.

(xq tengo q decir eso?)

_En fin_, esto es un fic a lo que llaman one shot (o algo así) y va con una pequeña canción con una letra que me ha gustado mucho.

Si les interesa escuchar la canción es de un muchacho llamado Gianmarco y se llama como este fic "Parte de este Juego" –canción que tampoco es mía y q uso para echar a andar mi imaginación... y eso-

Espero que les guste!

Un beso muy grande

Y dice:

_No se si esta fallando algo  
tu y yo_

_ya no es lo mismo y quiero  
saber que nos sucede  
si es que como antes tu a mi me quieres_

-DRACO!-

El grito desesperado de una muchacha rompió el sepulcral silencio del castillo, la castaña siempre despeinada casi rompió la puerta tratando de entrar a la enfermería lo más rápido que se le hacía posible.

Había estado a punto de perderlo, jamás había tenido tanto miedo como esa noche... estaba peleando cerca de él, a su lado, sentía como su calor la llenaba de valentía cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo, oía su voz varonil gritando y a pesar de encontrarse en el fragor de la batalla, sentía que estaba en el limbo, en una especie de cielo bélico en el que no importaba morir si es que estaba a su lado. A penas podía creer que el Slytherin estuviera peleando por Harry y contra los que en tenían más alternativas de tentarlo, a penas podía creer lo que sentía ella había hecho.

Y de pronto, todo se apagó, su voz... no oía más su voz y el calor que la abrigaba estaba volviéndose gélido.

-Draco?- murmuró, dejando de pelear por un instante- Draco!

-STUPEFY!-

Un mortífago cayó al lado de Hermione.

-Hermione!- jadeó Ron, sosteniéndose un brazo sangrante- esto no es un entrenamiento!. Aquí el dolor es real!-

La castaña asintió, aceptando el llamado de atención y empuñó su varita lo más fuerte que pudo. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y sus ojos rojos estaban a punto de volverse agua.

No estaba, lo había perdido... lo había perdido ahora sí para siempre.

_tengo en mi cabeza dudas  
frases que me dijiste a oscuras_

-Draco?- repitió Hermione, buscando rápidamente por todo el lugar.

Estaba considerablemente vacío y no le sorprendía, los elfos domésticos y la señora Pompfrey se habían encargado de curar a los heridos en el primer lugar de Hogwarts que fuera posible, no tenían tiempo para llevarlos hasta la enfermería, todos, absolutamente todos los que eran reportados como heridos no tenían una leve lesión en el brazo o un pequeño golpe de rodilla, para llegar a Hogwarts los muchachos tenían que estar lamentablemente heridos, sin la oportunidad de moverse.

Sin embargo, a él que también había sido terriblemente herido lo había llevado hasta la enfermería

¿Por qué?!!!

Acaso porque era un Slytherin Hogwarts se iba a ver beneficiado por su muerte? Era tan indigno de las manos de un elfo doméstico?...

Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron casi de golpe y nuevamente el temblor se apoderó de sus manos. ¿Cómo podían? Como los que se hacían llamar nobles de corazón eran incapaces de perdonar a alguien que estaba realmente arrepentido, por qué los azules inteligentes eran incapaces de ver que él ya no era un impostor, y los honrados? Los buenos? Quienes se creían los Hufflepuff para menospreciar a alguien?.

-Draco!-

Un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa.

-Estas vivo- murmuró la muchacha, acercándose lentamente al cuerpo del muchacho.

_ojos azul marino  
que por las noches me dieron frío  
_

Descansaba, estaba dormido, respiraba con suavidad pero respiraba. Sus labios no estaban azules como se lo imaginaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la muchacha, lo había visto así solamente una vez, en la más absoluta paz... y el remezón que le causó en aquella ocasión se repitió ahora. Se suponía que siguiendo su recuerdo el muchacho iba a abrir los ojos y la iba a insultar, para luego pedirle disculpas apresuradas y ella, tras aceptarlas, correría a su habitación con ese par de ojos persiguiéndola en su camino.

-Draco- no podía decir algo más que su nombre, había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo. Tanto, tanto miedo.

Por suerte su pedacito de historia era perfecta, todo calzaba

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, clavándolos en la muchacha que aún estaba lejos de su cama pero demasiado cerca como para no verse culpable.

-Gryffindor- dijo, en un suspiro sorprendido.

-Malfoy- respondió la muchacha con la voz en un hilo.

-Ya terminó todo?-

-Todo, ya deben estar todos de vuelta- Hermione se acercó dos pasos- yo ya me tengo que ir, vine a ver a los enfermos nada más-

No había nada en su voz que indicara que ella en realidad quisiera irse y no podía estar más tiempo, tenía que ir a ver a Harry y Ron. Pero... ¿estaba mal que no quisiera ver a nadie más que a Draco?

-Soy el único idiota que cayó- admitió Draco, sonriendo- no hay nadie más-

-No digas eso- la muchacha se acercó peligrosamente a su cama, defendiéndolo de sí mismo. El no era ningún idiota.

El muchacho tomó asiento lentamente y la miró fijo a sus ojos.

-Tu no eres ningún idiota- afirmó con fuerza, respondiéndole la mirada.

_no te escondas quiero verte bien la cara  
no te vayas que yo iré detrás de ti  
ya no importa si me dices que no me amas  
solamente quiero reclamarte todo lo que hice por ti_

Había terminado? No podía decirlo... pero lo había forzado, lo había hecho casi rendirse, retroceder, huir asustado y finalmente...

No había destruido a Voldemort por completo, ni a sus seguidores pero había firmado su nombre con sangre en cada una de las filas de la magia negra. Ahora todos los magos oscuros sabían lo que él y todo Hogwarts eran capaces de hacer.

Más allá de un sentimiento de victoria, una especie de paz inundaba a Harry, sensación que contrarrestaba por completo a lo que el resto de su cuerpo sentía en ese momento.

-Harry!- Ronald Weasley corría hacia él sosteniendo su brazo derecho sangrante, pero con unas sonrisa difícil de olvidar.

-Ron.. ¿dónde está..?-

-Shh... vamos a llevarte con Dumbledore, él sabe como curarte-

-Está bien?-

-Sí- admitió el muchacho levantando a su amigo que a penas podía moverse- todos están bien.

-Me alegra- Harry sonrió a penas, sintiendo que una especie de sopor lo cubría. No sentía los hombros de Ron –sobre los que estaba- llevándolo a algún lugar dentro o fuera del castillo... solo quería cerrar los ojos

-Harry!-

-Que?-

-Mírame-

-Que?-

-Harry, mírame, no dejes de mirarme ¿sí?-

-Que te pasa?- el muchacho hablaba lenta y adormiladamente.

-Quiero que me mires, que me hables, que hagas lo posible para estar despierto.-

-Estás paranoico-

-Lo que quieras, sígueme insultando, pero no cierres los ojos-

-Tengo sueño-

-NO!-

-Que pasa?!- el ojiverde despertó casi de inmediato.

-No te duermas, ahora no te duermas. Aguanta unos minutos más ¿si?- de pronto, el tono de Ron se había vuelto suplicante- por favor Harry, no cierres los ojos. Vamos a llegar y Dumbledore te va a curar en un parpadeo, pero Harry no cierres los ojos-

_que te vaya bien sin mi  
si te veo no te conocí  
no es tan fácil pero es parte de este juego  
el teléfono nunca mas sonó  
ella por mi casa nunca mas paso  
no es tan fácil formar parte de tu juego  
_

-Harry? Harry está bien? Han visto a Harry?-

-Ginny! Que haces aquí-

-Estoy buscando a Harry, Luna ¿Lo has visto?-

Ambas muchachas cruzaban casi corriendo el largo claro junto al Lago del Gran Calamar. Ginny Weasley había abandonado a una muchacha Hufflepuff que decía ya poder caminar sola y la había golpeado un terrible pensamiento.

No había visto llegar a Harry en todo el tiempo que estaba ahí.

Todo estaba abarrotado de gente, la pelirroja jamás creyó que algo podría estar más lleno que eso.. caras, caras, muchas caras y ninguna de ellas le servía. Quería ver a Harry, quería saber que estaba bien. Saber, solo saber.

-Ron lo estaba llevando a alguna parte- respondió Luna, tratando de sonreír y apretándose extrañamente el costado.

-Estás bien?-

-No te preocupes- la muchacha jadeaba extrañamente, como si le faltara el aire.

-Luna...-

-Estoy bien... es solo una herida.. ahora viene.. miss.. ahora..- La muchacha Lovegood se desplomó bruscamente al suelo y en el lugar que su mano cubría, un inmenso charco de sangre.

-AYUDA!!!!-

Tenía que ver a Harry, pero no podía dejar a su amiga así... una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla sonrosada, ya no importaba; después de todo, Harry no era nada suyo.

_quédate con mi cariño tenlo  
y ponlo donde tu quieras solo  
me arden en mi cabeza tus pensamientos  
que se me queman_

-Si no soy un idiota, entonces...- Draco se apretó la cabeza, dejando de hablar de golpe

-Draco- Hermione corrió a sostenerlo

-Dime por qué no te dije nada antes- susurró el Slytherin, abriendo lo más que podía los ojos y clavando su mirada en Hermione.

-Nada de que?-

-Hermione...-

Hermione? Era la primera vez que decía su nombre... se sentía tan bien, tan dulce.

-Draco-

-Estás llorando?-

Así era, una extraña sensación recorrió por el cuerpo de Hermione cuando los ojos de Draco se unieron a los suyos.. un recuerdo. Algo pendiente.

-Perdón- susurró, pero ese perdón no era para el rubio.

-No llores- casi ordenó Draco, suavemente- por favor-

-Tenía mucho miedo- confesó Hermione luego de tomar aire-tenía mucho miedo de que te vayas- su voz era dura, como si se hubiera decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía.

-Que?-

-No me dejaste pelear allá, desde que te perdí de vista, tú... No se que demonios me habrás hecho para que venga corriendo hasta la enfermería a buscarte y para hacerme sonreír con tan solo verte. No di el 100 de lo que podía dar allá y en cualquier ocasión normal eso me habría enfadado y estaría encerrada en mi habitación pero no me importa! Y no puede no importarme, Malfoy! Tendría que estar mortificada pensando en como está Harry y estoy aquí y nada me importa de lo que está pasando afuera... nada, y estoy pendiente de cada uno de tus movimientos... de los tuyos!! Entiendes!! Así no es como funciona, tú no eres él y sin embargo te quiero más!!-

-Granger-

-Déjame en paz... No, no puedes dejarme en paz porque en mi maldita cabeza se forman millones de tus rostros y..-

-Perdón-

Draco tomó lentamente su mentón y acercó su rostro al de él, besándola tan fuertemente como podía. No podía decirle con palabras lo mucho que la quería pero sí podía hacerlo... podía demostrárselo con acciones... con ese solo beso Draco le confesó a Hermione lo mucho que sentía por ella.

-Después de esto nada va a ser como antes-confesó Draco- ni con tus amigos, ni con los míos-

Hermione se desplomó en los brazos del muchacho, llorando a rienda suelta.

_no te escondas quiero verte bien la cara  
no te vayas que yo iré detrás de ti  
ya no importa si me dices que no me amas  
solamente quiero reclamarte todo lo que hice por ti  
_

-Hermione...-

¿Qué de malo había con ver a su novia?

Le había casi exigido a Ron que lo soltara, le había asegurado que ya estaba bien, que la pócima de Dumbledore había surtido efecto y que quería ir a ver a Hermione; se moría por verla.

Después de tomar conciencia que las cosas ya estaban como solían, su mente había chocado irreparablemente con la imagen de la muchacha castaña sonriente... sabía que ella lo estaba esperando, sabía que ambos estarían felices al verse y que se besarían. Le gustaba mucho besar, había descubierto.

Ambos tan inexpertos, tan inocentes

Tenía la certeza de que Hermione lo esperaba en algún lugar, que lo quería ver, que estaba tan preocupado por él como él por ella

Y de pronto todos esos lindos pensamientos se rompieron, como un cristal ante una piedra, con la fuerza de mil montañas el alma de Harry fue golpeada tan duramente en tan corto tiempo.

La estaba viendo, parecía feliz, pero él no estaba ahí. Se suponía que esa iba a ser su cama, no la de un Slytherin, se suponía que ese beso iba a ser suyo no del hijo de un mortífago, se suponía que esa chica estaba enamorada de él, demonios!!! Se suponía que algo roto no se podía romper más y sin embargo estaba él ahí, cansado, adolorido y terriblemente triste.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron de golpe y el sonido de su alma llorando retumbó Hogwarts con tanta fuerza como el ataque del mismo señor Oscuro.

_que te vaya bien sin mi  
si te veo no te conocí  
no es tan fácil pero es parte de este juego  
el teléfono nunca mas sonó  
ella por mi casa nunca mas paso  
no es tan fácil formar parte de tu juego_

Hermione se volvió de pronto y lo vio ahí, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y débil, desprotegido, como un niño abandonado en un lugar oscuro, sus ojos rojos y su rostro lleno de lágrimas. No había lugar para rabia en su expresión, solo pena, una muy profunda.

Harry hubiera cambiado media parte de su vida por el "perdón" con la vocecita de Hermione, la habría aceptado sin pensarlo una sola vez, pero en cambio estaba ahí mirándolo fijamente... Sabía que eso no iba a suceder pero se negaba a creerlo.

-Vine a verte. Estás bien-

-También tú- respondió Hermione, con el corazón en pedazos.

-Sí, un poco adolorido, pero eso pasa con el tiempo no?-

-Sí...-

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado... me demoré bastantito y me explayé más d lo q qría, pero... bueno..

Me encantaría que dejen replys, aunq estuviera feo...

Un beso

Gracias x leer.

Halenevil


	2. Right here waiting

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

Terminar? Por qué…? Alguien le podía dar una explicación lo suficientemente razonable como para que su cabezota, que parecía demasiado llena con cosas académicas, comprendiera por qué le había dicho eso?. Terminar? Tan pronto? Ahora no tomaba la cuenta de los meses que habían estado juntos.. pero sentía que el tiempo pasaba entre sus manos como arena diminuta, escapándose y dejándole recuerdos fugaces de lo que había sido.

Terminar? Que había hecho para que él y sus ojos verdes le dijeran que ya no querían estar con ella como lo que eran, si no como que habían sido desde que se conocieron. Tal vez lo había traicionado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tal vez no le había gustado alguna de las cosas que ella seguía haciendo o a lo mejor lo había mirado siempre tan embobada que eso lo había desinteresado por completo.

-Me estás escuchando?- preguntó Harry, molesto.

-Perdón, me distraje un momento- admitió Hermione bajando la cabeza.

-Ese es tu problema Hermione, estás demasiado distraída como para estar conmigo-

-Yo...- eso no era cierto, le había dado la atención que requería- no hablas en serio ¿O sí?-

-Esto no es un tema para bromear-

-Entonces no te entiendo. He pasado todo el tiempo que tenía que pasar contigo. Te he dedicado cada segundo que tenía que dedicarte, yo...-

-No fue suficiente-

-Pero si tú..- entonces como una dura cachetada, la castaña comprendió y sus ojos que estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas se secaron de golpe, su rostro enrojeció por completo, le dio una mirada rápida a toda la Sala Común, comprobando que estaba vacía y se volvió hacia Harry con los ojos inyectados de rabia

-Que te pasa?- preguntó el muchacho, con matices de preocupación en la voz.

-Por qué no te inventas una mejor excusa para terminar conmigo?- le preguntó, con la voz extrañamente contenida- ah? Tú mismo me desde el principio que no tenía que dedicarte tanto tiempo y ahora me dices que no fue el suficiente? ¡por favor Harry! Si vas a inventar algo, al menos que sea bueno. Acuérdate que yo he sido tu amiga antes que esto y si me conocías, al menos un poquito...- algo trancó la garganta de la muchacha- tú solamente quieres terminar conmigo y dejarme de ver...

-Eso no es del todo...-

-Cállate, ya entendí perfectamente. No te preocupes, mañana mismo me salgo del E.D. para no molestarte- muchas, muchísimas cosas sucedidas vinieron a la memoria de Hermione- si quieres puedes decirle a Ron que no me hable para que no te sientas obligado a hacerlo tú también. No te preocupes, piensa que ya no voy a Hogwarts. Va a ser lo mismo de todas maneras-

La muchacha tomó sus cosas de la mesa, impidiendo a toda costa que Harry viera su rostro, ahora todas las lágrimas habían vuelto y esta vez con fuerza.

-Entonces terminamos- admitió Harry con una sonrisa gélida.

-Sí-

-Gracias-

Gracias? Le estaba agradeciendo el haber terminado con él?.

La muchacha dejó la Sala Común.

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever _

-Sí, eso ha sido todo, puedes ir detrás de ella... aunque creo que está detrás de un Malfoy-

Muchos años atrás en el exacto mismo lugar un joven con cara de ratón esbozaba una sonrisa tímida a costas de su mejor amigo, la verdad es que él no quería pero la noticia le había devuelto cierta alegría.

-Estás seguro que puedo Sirius?- preguntó, dubitando.

-Completamente Peter, no es nada-

No es nada, no es nada. Sabía que no iba a llegar muy lejos con su imagen de hombre fuerte y sin embargo se esforzaba por continuarla.

Le había dolido en el alma que aquella muchacha y él terminaran, le había dolido mucho más que ambos juraran no verse nunca más y estaba completamente seguro que le dolería grandemente ver a uno de sus mejores amigos aunque sea tratando de tener algo con ella... pero no podía hacer nada más, no podía ponerse a llorar en el hombro de Peter ¿Donde quedaba el Sirius Black burlón? El que decía que las chicas no tardarían en darse cuenta de su soltería y PLAF! Volvería a rondar a una en menos de un día.

Al menos eso había pasado con las anteriores, pero esta era especial… era la que le hacía decir estupideces cursis como la que acababa de soltar.

Y ya no estaba.

-En serio? Porque no quiero que sea como la novia que trajo James que no le gustaba a Remus y terminaron por no hablarse mucho tiempo-

-Cuando fue eso?-

-En 3ero-

-Ya recuerdo...- mentira, no recordaba, no quería recordar absolutamente nada. No quería hacer algo que lo forzara a usar su cerebro... no quería hablar, no quería pensar, quería estar solo y... y nada, estar solo. Tal vez su mente le daba ciertos tips del conquistador herido que estaban escondidos por ahí, tal vez iba a ver a otra chica para animarse...

Imposible.

No más chicas.

-Permiso- dijo el muchacho, tomando sus cosas de la mesa y pestañeando convulsivamente, por alguna razón le picaban los ojos.

-Entonces puedo...

-Sí Peter- respondió Black cansadamente.

-Gracias-

El muchacho dejó la Sala Común

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Jamás había pasado por eso ¿Que se hacía cuando uno terminaba con alguien? Tenía que buscar a alguien para llorar? Podía echarse a leer y leer y leer por horas ininterrumpidamente dejándose al abandono, podía mostrar que le había dolido mucho lo que Harry le había dicho y hacerlo sentir un poco mal o podía no darse cuenta de nada y desaparecer por completo, como le había jurado.

Por ahora quería estar completamente sola, escondida de todo el mundo...

-O tal vez...- se puso de pié en el corredor completamente vacío

Podía ir a buscar a la pelirroja, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Ginny. Y no exactamente como para llorar, la había visto con Harry las últimas semanas... los había oído susurrarse cosas, incluso él la había plantado por ir a recoger a Ginny a quien sabe donde.

Pero no podía culparla, a ella siempre le había gustado Harry y de alguna manera u otra le estaba haciendo lo que ella hizo primero, pero eso no quitaba que la detestara en este momento.

-Hermione!-

Alguien llamó su atención, tenía que ser Ron. Nadie más sabía del corredor de piedra en el que estaba; al menos nadie parecía importarle saber...

-Que pasa?- preguntó la muchacha, sacudiendo su túnica- ya te contaron?

Ron asintió.

-Lo lamento-

-Lo lamentas?-

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now _

-No tienes porque lamentarlo, es una cosa perfectamente normal, uno empieza una relación y las cosas irremediablemente se terminan, es así de fácil. La experiencia me lo ha enseñado y me ha quitado ese estorbo sentimental de llorar cuando llega el final. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué- Sirius parecía completamente relajado ante Remus, que no le daba crédito a sus ojos. Su mejor amigo adoraba a su novia y ahora que ya no estaban juntos él se veía tan frío como si... como si no le hubiera interesado nada.

-No tienes que fingir que te sientes bien. Sirius, somos mejores amigos y si no me necesitas para apoyarte, entonces no sé para que estoy-

-Para divertirte conmigo-

Remus levantó una ceja, desaprobando la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

-Está bien, no solo para divertirte... también para hablarme cuando tengo problemas- dijo Sirius como si estuviera repitiendo una lección- pero te aseguro que ahora no estoy en ningún problema- el muchacho abrió los ojos expresivamente.

Remus asintió resignado, tal vez dejarlo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Nos vemos luego- le dijo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Sí-

Y finalmente se había quedado solo en el gran corredor de piedra intransitable.

El muchacho soltó una risa sarcástica, no era recién que estaba solo... había empezado a estarlo desde que la muchacha vino a hablar con él y ambos se pelearon. Desde ese momento y hasta que encontrara algo que lo pudiera calmar, Sirius jamás dejaría de estar solo aunque todos sus amigos lo rodeen y lo llenen de risas y chistes y comida y bromas. Aunque James se lanzara en picada con su escoba o Remus el prefecto le hiciera una mala pasada a algún Slytherin.

-Genial-

Ahora estaba solo y con tremendas ganas de llorar.

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY_

Y que si lloraba? Que había con que una chica sea encontrada llorando en un corredor solo? Podía no ser culpa de Harry, podía ser culpa del pelirrojo que había venido a recordarle segundo por segundo algo que lentamente iba quedando cubierto por un delgado tul.

Estaba cansada de que la gente se asombre y le pregunte por que hacía las cosas, estaba cansada de que gracias a la maldita fama que Harry le había procurado, nada de lo que hacía pasaba desapercibido. Quería ser como las demás, quería llorar en uno de los corredores sin que eso se convirtiera en noticia y se cuestione a nadie por lo sucedido... como en primer año, quería llorar a rienda suelta en los baños de las chicas

Pero no podía! Sencillamente porque el señor se había procurado la fama del bonito-centro-de-atención que siempre estaba alegre. Y porque no quería que la chica esta se sienta tan importante. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba llorando... de alguna manera Narcisa y Bellatrix se iban a enterar y eso iba a ser una cosa dura de superar. Y en esos precisos momentos no quería superar nada.

Quería echarse a dormir, sin clases, sin estudios, sin EXTASIS, sin libros, sin nada. Todo el mundo podía tomarse un descanso de Hermione la sabelotodo por mucho tiempo. Pero no era posible.. a pesar de todas las propuestas del espíritu flojo que Ron había implantado en ella, sabía que nada de eso iba a ser posible y que esos eran sus...

…15 minutos de tristeza permitidos, que después tendrían que desaparecer como si nunca hubieran pasado. Pues bien, el reloj corría y sus ojos no podían estar más llenos de agua. Así que lágrima por lágrima, el muchacho repasó cada momento que tuvieron juntos, cada sonrisa, cada juego, cada beso.

PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!

-Peter!- Pettigrew se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo.

Sirius se agachó rápidamente, haciendo como que se ataba los cordones y aprovechando para secarse los ojos.

-Ginny?-

-Hermione!-

-Que quieres?-

La pelirroja miró al piso, parecía asustada y Hermione podía adivinar lo que iba a decir.

-Yo.. ¿estás ocupada?-

-Sí, lo siento-

-A donde vas?-

-A un lugar donde pueda estar solo!- respondió Sirius, caminando rápidamente pasillo arriba.

-Hermione!!-

-No molestes Ginny!-

La castaña se alejaba lo más rápido que podía, pasillo abajo, de la muchacha Weasley que la miraba con la más grande pena.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Habían llegado a un lugar extraño que ninguno de los dos conocía. Sirius se sorprendió de sobremanera, creía que no había ningún lugar en Hogwarts que pudiera no conocer. Abrió la puerta con cautela, se detuvo unos segundos esperando a la más mínima señal de que alguien estuviera adentro para echarse a correr en seguida, pero nada... entonces entró a la habitación y se encontró de lleno con un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Oesed-

Sí, el espejo del que todo el mundo hablaba. El espejo que se suponía te mostraba el deseo más oculto de tu corazón, lo que querías ver...

-Deseo...-

Sabía perfectamente lo que quería, quería verla una última vez pero sonriente, contenta... como si estuviera con él. Quería verla mirándolo enamorada y guardar esa imagen para siempre.

-Oesed?-

Hermione se acercó con presteza al espejo, Harry y Ron le habían hablado sobre él y en alguna ocasión se había atrevido a confesar lo que había visto. El mismo espejo había salvado a Harry de Voldemort una vez y... ahora... ella lo quería probar, si era el deseo más oculto en su corazón entonces lo vería jugando quidditch una vez más, sonriéndole, protegiéndola... Así que se plantó frente al espejo y se concentró apretando los puños lo más fuerte que pudo.

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

La forma de su cuerpo estaba empezando a aparecer conforme la niebla se disipaba, sus piernas, su tronco, sus brazos fuertes, sus hombros, su cabellera ¿larga?, un hermoso rostro varonil que jamás había visto y que le traía recuerdos extraños de algún lugar extraño de su mente. No era Harry, no quería ver a nadie más que a Harry... pero... la niebla se disipó por completo y Hermione miraba fijamente a los ojos a un muchacho que no conocía, pero que parecía tan triste...

Su rostro estaba moldeado en una mueca transparente que dejaba ver a la perfección todo lo que sentía. La muchacha tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más a él, como hipnotizada...

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy_

¿Por qué no había aparecido Lily? Por qué la muchacha que tenía frente al espejo le devolvía la mirada con ojos inmensamente tristes y extrañados... la respiración del muchacho aumentó en su ritmo y su corazón empezó a latir velozmente.

Quien era la muchacha del espejo que lo hacía sentirse tan extrañamente sin siquiera saber si existía? Y por qué tenía esa carita de pena? Por qué sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados?

-Has estado llorando?- le preguntó al reflejo, que asintió dulcemente

-Quien te ha hecho sentir así?- Hermione susurró, como si la persona reflejada le hubiera de responder.

El muchacho la miró significativamente y Granger comprendió a la perfección.

-Estamos iguales- confesó- pero tú... no entiendo como a ti te pueden hacer algo así si tu eres muy... eres precioso- finalizó totalmente embelesada.

-Si tan solo.. – Sirius rió- se me acaba de meter una idea loca a la cabeza- y se enserió, abriendo los ojos en una mirada cautivadora- si tan solo pudiera tocarte-

-Si yo...- Hermione levantó suavemente una mano- si te toco...-

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Los delgados dedos de Hermione tocaron la limpia superficie del espejo, mientras que los de Sirius hacían lentamente lo mismo.

Por un instante, los jóvenes podían haber jurado que la imagen cobró vida, que se sintieron, que tocaron una piel suave y que vieron el rostro de perplejidad del otro, que intercambiaron una mirada tierna, que ese pequeño segundo se había convertido en el instante más largo y más gratificante de su historia, que la mirada era la más expresiva del mundo. Que se habían enamorado por micras de tiempo. Que conocían perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando el uno por el otro y que mientras sus dedos se acariciaban sentían pasar por ellos una corriente que no habían sentido nunca y que a pesar de lo que pasara la música no se detenía. Podían decir que ese había sido el momento de ternura más real de Sirius y la sensación de protección única en la vida de Hermione, podían decir muchas cosas a partir de ese momento, cosas hermosas, llenas de un sentimiento extraño semejante al amor... pero nadie les iba a creer.

De pronto, la niebla volvió súbitamente, dejando a los muchachos más desconcertados que antes y para cuando desapareció solo se veían a ellos mismos ahí parados, solos.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentar las cosas, así que con una muy extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo y la imagen del uno en la mente del otro se dirigieron hacia donde quiera que tuvieran que ir.


	3. Desert Rose

_ldream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs throught my hand. _

Giró su varita rápidamente, nadie podía hacer eso más rápido que él, golpeó con un encantamiento a un mortífago, volvió nuevamente su varita... para él todo estaba en cámara lenta; no entendía como los demás no podían adivinar sus movimientos y hacer los suyos tan lentos y predecibles.

Su arte era tan sencillo y había sido tan fácil para él el lograrlo, que se preguntaba como era que los demás no lo tenían.

Le dio un vistazo rápido a todo el lugar, miles de cuerpos yaciendo en el suelo duro y unos cuantos tratando de moverse y redimirse en lo poco de vida que les quedaba.

...Era hermoso...

Era sencillamente uno de esos paisajes que ves y que se te quedan grabados en la mente... de esos que tienen música, como un bosque lleno de árboles y plantas silvestres y pájaros, mucha gente decía que eso era música; pero para él no, para él un pájaro jamás había hecho más que ruido. Y se preguntaba si es que había algo mal con eso, si es que el no tener ningún paisaje cantarín favorito era una cosa mala; vivió atormentándose con esa pregunta los últimos años y por fin en el instante menos pensado encontró la solución, la respuesta... su respuesta: Ese era **su** paisaje cantarín, ese ambiente bélico era lo que hacía que su sangre hierva y que miles de mariposas choquen contra las paredes de su estómago

_I dream of fire _

_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire. _

-Stupefy!!- gritó con voz dura, retumbando en los parámetros.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... cinco. Esa tenía que ser una marca. Sonrió satisfecho y continuó, los mortífagos parecían no terminar y lo tenían como blanco principal.

Más música.

Cada uno de sus movimientos salían desde adentro, desde el alma. Improvisados, no había practicado nunca pelear como lo estaba haciendo y se sentía bien, se sentía magnífico, sentía que había llegado al punto de clímax, al momento en el que cada cosa que hacía salía con naturalidad de su cuerpo y que en verdad daba resultado. Instinto, era más que instinto, era un sentido extra.. su don. Había comprendido esto de la pelea en segundos nada más, había pasado de ser una rata pobre y tembleque al gran dios que se movía por todas partes y derribaba a cada una de las personas con las que se enfrentaba, como en una coreografía, como si estuvieran filmando una película y él fuera el bueno que tiene que salir vivo.

Y eso era en parte cierto, **él** era **EL **bueno, de él dependían todos los que estaban peleando, con y en contra suyo y tenía que salir vivo, era casi una obligación, una orden que se había impuesto a sí mismo.. porque había comprendido que nadie más que él era capaz de manejar todo lo que le pasaba.

Pensó que sin Dumbledore las cosas iban a ponerse negras, pero segundos antes de que el anciano muera, había descubierto que no era más que un hombre, no un dios, no un poder superior como lo pensaba antes... Dumbledore fue alguien muy poderoso, eso sí... pero no era tanto como Harry pensaba, siguió siendo su héroe porque le permitió comprender que no había nada invencible en ese mundo y que todo giraba, antes el anciano había estado a la cabeza y ahora a quien le tocaría?

Fue cuando empezó a ser consiente de todo el poder que tenía.

_This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this. _

-Augh!-

¡¡PLAF!!

El cuerpo de Harry cayó dolorosamente al suelo, acababa de ser alcanzado por un chorro celeste que lo hizo volar lejos de donde estaba y aterrizar con los brazos enterrados en la pila de cuerpos sangrantes del lugar.

-Vamos-

Tenía que levantarse, tenía que seguir matando... tenía que vengarse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para sacar su abundante cabello de su rostro y se encontró con que sus dedos estaban impregnados con sangre. Olía tan bien la sangre... era como.. como una colonia cítrica que te da energías para trabajar todo el día, un energizante tal vez... sangre, la sangre más escarlata que había visto nunca.

Necesitaba su olor, necesitaba recordarlo para cuando peleara, para que le diera fuerzas en el campo, para seguir matando.

Así que untó con el líquido espeso todo su rostro, sin omitir ni un solo instante.

Se sentía soberbio, como si acabara de tomar ambrosía. Era poderoso, lo hacía sentirse más poderoso que nunca, más poderoso que todos los bastardos que corrían por el lugar, asesinando a sus amigos.

Al saborear el poco que cayó a sus labios, sintió un placer bélico excitante.... Lentamente se puso de pié, respirando como un psicópata sin razón, empuñó su varita y con una especie de gruñido de guerra embistió a quien estuviera a su paso.

Había enloquecido? Tal vez, pero peleaba como los demonios y sentía que volaba, que no tenía piernas, que podía moverse a la velocidad que quisiera y disfrutaba, disfrutaba cada hechizo, cada encantamiento...

Gruñía con rabia como un animal salvaje, gesticulaba como una bestia... no había ningún rezago del dulce Harry Potter, del muchacho tímido y educado. No se parecía en nada al adolescente que lloraba porque Sirius lo había dejado.

_And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems_

-AAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!-

Harry se volvió, clavándole su varita en el abdomen a un mortífago que trataba de atacarlo. Se detuvo, acababa de escuchar a Luna.. la buscó desesperadamente desde su punto, rotando posiciones, hacia el Norte, Sur... peor no estaba, no la encontraba.

Finalmente la vio, estaba apoyada sobre una espada firmemente clavada en su estómago. Trataba de sacársela, empujaba, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias...

Harry no podía moverse de su lugar, estaba impactado, hipnotizado.

La muchacha trató, de sus ojos brotaron más lágrimas que en toda su vida. Soltó un ligero gemido levantando la cabeza al cielo y finalmente lo logró, la punta de la espada apareció delante de su estómago y ella se dejó caer.

Caía lentamente, con suavidad... como si estuviera haciendo uno de esos pasos de ballet que a Harry le impresionaba, y es que estaba impresionado, embelesado por la belleza del acto que tenía frente a él. Luna caía con un romanticismo único, su bello cuerpecito casi agotado de vida era atraído al suelo con delicadeza, girando lentamente. El muchacho nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como eso, ni tan triste. Era como ver morir a un cisne, no.. no era como eso... no tenía comparación. Sus movimientos eran suaves y sus brazos iban al compás del viento.

Era una danza.

_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of her love. _

¿Cuando había perdido la razón? Cuando había empezado a gustarle ver morir a la gente?...

Se sentía culpable por lo que le acababa de pasar a Lovegood? No!! Ella había ido a ese lugar para morir y no había caso en retroceder. Ella sabía, ella había buscado fama y así la había encontrado.

Harry se mantuvo helado unos segundos, aislado del ruido y de las varitas. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, limpiando de sangre el amino que recorría por su mejilla.

Miró al suelo, muertos, mortífagos y E.D's y Ron y Hermione... ¡Ellos no tenían por qué morirse y mucho menos cuando él más los necesitaba! Los dos estaban tan muertos y tan helados como lo estaría Luna dentro de unos minutos...

Dos, tres, cuatro lágrimas, los ojos de Harry empezaron a llorar con fuerza.

Ron y Hermione ya no estaban ¿Qué iba a hacer él luego de que todo eso termine? Ah?! Iba a tomar su varita y seguir su vida junto a los deudos de sus mejores amigos? No! ÉL QUERÍA ESTAR CON ELLOS!!... él no quería ninguna vida de gloria o de fama o de nada... Hubiera preferido ser Neville Longbottom si es que eso implicaba ser el mejor amigo de Ron y Hermione.

Le dolía el haberlos perdido mucho más que haber perdido a Sirius, se sentía peor que cuando Dumbledore cayó... Ellos ya no estaban junto a él, ya no peleaban y le interesaba un pepino quienes más estaban peleando ahora. Quería a su Ronald y a su Hermione...

Su muerte no iba a ser en vano... y no iba a descansar hasta estar con ellos de nuevo

_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall._

-Hey! Niño… creo que tenemos una pelea pendiente-

Todo volvió, Harry secó sus ojos de inmediato y se volvió hacia la tenebrosa voz que le hablaba. Voldemort estaba frente a él.

-Tus amigos te mandan saludos- se burló el Mago Tenebroso.

-Diles que me esperen- dijo Harry crudamente.

-Veo que vienes sin esperanza. Así me gusta, así cuando te mueras ya no vas a sentir que has defraudado al mundo-

-No, porque nos vamos a ir los dos juntos-

Estaba listo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y ya no le importaba si eso lo mataba o no. En segundos iba a estar con Ron y Hermione de nuevo.


	4. Dos Historias

Los pasos de Ron se volvieron inaudibles, mientras que el pelirrojo se deslizaba como una serpiente por los corredores de la escuela. Eso de las rondas de prefectos tenía sus ventajas y una de ellas era que se podía perder en su tristeza sin que nadie lo mirara extrañado.

Quería llorar, millones de cosas pasaban por su mente, lo atormentaban, era como si Peeves se hubiera metido en su cerebro y no dejara de decirle lo malo, inútil y estúpido que era. Ese día había sido el peor de su vida

_Las luces se apagaron _

_y dos historias se juntaron en la cama _

_para mezclarse entre ellas _

_aquí no hay protagonistas _

_no hay mas que dos novelistas _

_retratando en sus espaldas _

_tiernas y dulces caricias_

Abrió la primera puerta que encontró, esperando estar solo.

Quien anda ahí?- preguntó una voz chillona, seguida de un restriegue de nariz.

Prefectura- respondió Ron con la voz más gruesa que pudo, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

Weasley?-

Esa voz era conocida.

_Lumos-_ el pelirrojo trastabilló- Par.. Parkinson?

Sí, que quieres-

Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada sobre una mesa, con la espalda encorvada y el rostro alterado por las lágrimas.

Que haces aquí?- Ron era torpe cuando se trataba de una chica llorando.

Nada, quería descansar un rato... ¿Puedes apagar la luz? Me molesta los ojos- la Slytherin sonaba sutil, educada; incluso volvió su rostro con miedo no con la antipatía de todos los días.

Ron lo comprendió al instante. Estaban iguales.

_-Lumos-_ susurró Pansy, acercando su varita al pelirrojo- me escuchast... ¿Estás bien?-

Ron negó con la cabeza, estaba cansado de decir que sí.

Pansy de puso de pié, el rostro del Gryffindor de pronto irradió una luz tierna, de niño desprotegido que la estremeció completamente.

Yo...- Weasley trató de contarle

No te preocupes, entiendo-

Gracias-

Una mano torpe golpeó el brazo de Ron, tratando de animarlo.

Y tú?- le preguntó a ella.

Yo... tuve un día horrible, una semana horrible.. un año horrible- finalizó con una sonrisa irónica.

Entiendo- ahora fue Ron quien golpeó a Pansy en el hombro, tratando de reconfortarla

Auch-

Pero demasiado fuerte.

Lo siento- el pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente a ella- perdón...- le pidió, mirándola a los ojos y pasando con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro de Pansy.

... no hay por qué...-

Estaban juntos, casi pegados. La mano de Ron continuaba pasando suavemente por el hombro de Pansy mientras que una especie de conexión magnética se estableció entre ellos

Pansy...-

Sí..?-

La muchacha levantó el rostro, encontrándose de frente con las pecas de Weasley, que se acercaban cada vez más y más y más, primero en primer plano, ahora en detalle.. hasta que ninguno de los dos vio nada.

No hacía falta tener los ojos abiertos para saber lo que ambos se estaban haciendo y pronto no hicieron falta los labios para estar juntos.

Fue el primer beso tan apasionado de Pansy y la primera vez de los dos.

_así fue _

_que la historia comenzó _

_así fue _

_que en sus brazos se entrego _

_que su cuerpo estremeció _

_convirtiéndose ella en rosa _

_y el la riega con amor _

Dulce como miel recién hecha y suave como algodón, una combinación deliciosa que probablemente nunca más iban a encontrar.

Abrazados y completamente desnudos, tirados en el suelo, ambos miraban el techo de la habitación sin pensar en nada, solo recordando. Los minutos que acababan de tener habían sido simplemente excelentes, reconfortantes... únicos.

De pronto, el pelirrojo habló, acababa de recordar lo de momentos antes

Pansy?-

M..?-

Por qué estabas llorando?-

Pansy se acomodó hasta tener la cabeza a la altura de la de Ron

A veces los insultos son demasiados. Nadie soporta que se ignore todo el día todos los días... yo... yo también quiero que me defiendan de vez en cuando-

Malfoy?- la rabia hacia el tipejo se hizo más fuerte en Ron.

Sí- admitió Pansy con una risita irónica.

No llores por Malfoy, es un gran imbécil-

_Son dos mundos que se encuentran _

_una noche y nada mas _

_cuando llega la mañana _

_la sonrisa se les va _

_son dos historias distintas _

_que se mezclan sin cansar _

_que juntando dos novelas _

_se hace mas largo el final. _

La mano de Parkinson acarició el cabello de Ron.

No digas eso- susurró la muchacha, con dulzura- Malfoy es importante para mí, como Granger es importante para ti-

Como...- Ron estaba desconcertado, mirando fijamente a la muchacha que de pronto le pareció la persona más maravillosa en todo el mundo. Tenía ganas de protegerla, de cuidarla, de hacerla sentir importante

Es una idiota, si es que te ha hecho esto. Pero te duele que la llame idiota, porque te gusta- Pansy depositó un dulce beso en sus labios y de golpe se puso de pié.

Ron se sentó derecho, con los ojos fijos en ella, la veía vestirse. Estaba seguro de que quería que le dijera que ya no le gustaba Hermione, que lo que acababa de pasar con ella había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Pero no podía hacerlo, la lengua se le paralizó al igual que todo el cuerpo y se limitó a mirarla, rezando para que comprenda.

_Un hasta luego _

_un beso en la mejilla _

_aquí no paso nada_

_todo esto se termina _

Adios- dijo finalmente Parkinson, arreglándose la corbata.

Pansy...-

Gracias Ron, hacía tiempo no me sentía tan querida- le dijo la muchacha, volviéndose hacia él y sonriendo.

De nada...-

La Slytherin cerró la puerta con cuidado, mirándola con cariño antes de desaparecer camino a las mazmorras.

Caminaba distraída, ensoñada, pensando que lo que le acababa de ocurrir había sido tan especial.. que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado con otra persona que no fuese Malfoy. Y sin embargo había sido sin él y tenía el presentimiento que con Ron había sido mejor

Que pasó?- preguntó Malfoy, atajándola a mitad del camino.

Nada- respondió ella, con los pies aún en movimiento.

Te perdiste casi toda la ronda!-

Pensé que querías estar solo-

Y por primera vez le gustó decir eso, porque acababa de encontrar a alguien que sí se preocupaba de ella, que la había atendido con suavidad, que la abrazaba con fuerza y la besaba con amor. Esperaba con todo su corazón que el pelirrojo se sintiera igual

_unas semanas y tu mentira _

_se hace fuerte y cotidiana _

_mientras sientes que la extrañas_

Ron?-

Eh?-

Me estás escuchando, has estado distraído por días-

Harry miraba preocupado a su amigo, que no había dejado de contemplar el fuego, acomodado en un sillón jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Pansy en toda la semana, recordaba como la había besado y como la había abrazado y como se habían unido... no podía pedir una mejor primera vez que esa. Su mente no dejaba de traerle cada segundo de lo que había sido y en ocasiones su cuerpo parecía sentir lo que había sentido, entonces, dejaba de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y se limitaba a relajarse y recordar.

Días con la mirada perdida y caminando como fantasma, esperando encontrarla donde fuera, verla... sonreírle.

Me vas a decir que te pasa?- preguntó Harry, mirándolo ceñudo.

No me pasa nada- respondió Ron, lentamente.

Por primera vez tenía algo completamente suyo y no lo iba a compartir con nadie.

Era SU secreto, SU tesoro. De Pansy y suyo.

_así fue _

_que la historia terminó _

_así fue _

_su perfume se marchó _

_con la fuerza del amor _

_y en su vientre se ha quedado _

_lo que para ti es pasado._

Pero nunca más se vieron, nunca más coincidieron en una habitación oscura y lo tomaron como una señal de que no debían estar juntos y que esa vez había sido una especie de regalo para consolarlos.

Día tras día, los sentimientos que los unían se hacían más débiles y sus recuerdos se borraban lentamente.

Día tras día, Ron fue recuperando su antigua alegría y Pansy, sus terribles/casi obsesivas ganas de estar con Malfoy.

Me encantaría meterle el caldero a Snape por el cu..-

Ron!- reprimió Hermione.

Que?-

Que vocabulario es ese comadreja?. Aunque.. supongo que será normal para ustedes los pobres hablar tan vulgarmente, digo, sin cultura..-

Malfoy- Harry tembló, apretando los puños.

Ron levantó el rostro casi con miedo y se encontró con que Pansy hacía lo mismo, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. En un solo segundo todo lo que habían olvidado volvió a ellos, sus estómagos empezaron a ser apaleados como bombos, Pansy empezó a sudar mientras que Ron sentía su corazón en la garganta.

¿Por qué?

Cuando por fin parecieron comprender que lo que había ocurrido esa noche no era para que ambos sean pareja, si no para ayudarlos, para que se sientan amados, protegidos y para reconciliarse con eso que llamaban vida... todo se iba abajo y nuevamente las sensaciones, el tacto, el olor, todo, todo volvió a ellos.

Él recordó que nunca le dijo que la quería y ella, que él era un verdadero hombre.

Ron, vamos- Hermione lo haló de un brazo. El pelirrojo despertó.

Parkinson, muévete- ordenó Malfoy

La muchacha asintió

Nunca más se iban a encontrar, estaba clarísimo que no debían estar juntos.


	5. Sally's song

_I sense there's something in the wind (siento algo en el viento)  
__  
That feels like tragedy's at hand (que se siente como a tragedia)_

And though I'd like to stand by him (y aunque me gustaría estar junto a él)

Can't shake this feeling that I have (no puedo sacudirme esta sensación)

The worst is just around the bend (lo peor está a la vuelta de la esquina)

And does he notice my feelings for him? (y ha notado mis sentimientos por él?)

And will he see how much he means to me? (verá lo mucho que significa para mí?)

I think it's not to be (creo que no)

What will become of my dear friend? (que será de mi mejor amigo?)

Where will his actions lead us then? (adonde nos guiarán sus acciones?)

Although I'd like to join the crowd (aunque me gustaría unirme a la multitud)

In their enthusiastic cloud (en esa nube entusiasta)

Try as I may, it doesn't last (cuanto trate, no durará)

And will we ever end up together? (terminaremos juntos alguna vez?)

no, I think not, it's never to become (no, creo que no, nunca va a pasar)

For I am not the one (porque no soy la adecuada)

Las manos de Hermione se aferraron fuertemente a su falda, impidiendo que el viento haga de las suyas. El día ya estaba bastante frío como para que estuviera fuera del castillo... pero lo estaba esperando, a las 5:00 p.m., como habían quedado.

5:10 ¿qué tanto tardaba? Seguramente se había encontrado con Ginny en la puerta de la Sala Común y ella lo había entretenido, a lo mejor se había olvidado de su junta y estaba en lo mejor de su plática con la pelirroja.

No pienses en eso!- se dijo con los dientes apretados.

Detestaba encontrarse a sí misma pensando ese tipo de cosas...

Se forzó a pensar en algo más, pero su mente saltó de Harry a lo que Harry quería hacer. Y fue peor. El plan era bueno, tenía que admitir que Harry se había superado en eso, pero seguía siendo demasiado peligroso y había algo ahí que estaba segura iba a fallar, algo que había saltado sus cálculos una y otra vez.

Ellos se habían burlado de su escepticismo y ella seguía temiendo.

Pero Harry se lo había pedido con tanta insistencia y con tanto fervor, que no pudo verlo a los ojos la primera vez que le dijo que no... luego, la tomó de las manos, la obligó a mirarlo y le habló con todo su corazón.

"Maldita debilidad"

Tenía que decirle que sí. Y cuando lo hizo, la esperanza de estar más tiempo con él y tal vez... ser correspondida brotó clandestinamente en su corazón.

"Pero nada"

Hacían meses desde que lo había aceptado para sí misma: Le gustaba Harry Potter y desde entonces no dejaba de pensar que era una especie de autobroma, que había estado mal no negarlo hasta el día de su muerte.

Harry nunca iba dejar de ser su mejor amigo!

Triste, verlo mirar a Cho, hablar con Ginny, escuchar sus conversaciones sobre chicas con Ron y más triste era no poder decirle nada a nadie, porque todo el asunto sonaba estúpido.. al menos para ella. El amor o lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo no tenía por qué entrometerse en su relación de amistad; si Harry se daba cuenta de lo que ella sentía, se iría, estaba completamente segura, se alejaría poco a poco y ya no lo vería más.

Hermione!- la voz de Harry la distrajo- perdóname, no fue mi intención llegar tarde- pidió, ni bien estuvo cerca de ella

No hay por qué- respondió la muchacha, sonriendo

Vamos?-

Hermione se mantuvo en su sitio, mirando fijamente al muchacho.

Harry se volvió

Vamos, ya te dije que no va a pasar nada... tú misma has hecho cálculos una y otra vez-

Sí, pero.. algo está mal, algo tiene que estar mal-

A final de cuentas eso no me importa- el muchacho engrosó la voz y sus ojos se prendieron con llamas.

Tienes que hacer eso?-

Sí. Vienes conmigo?-

Ella asintió pensando en que a veces Harry sabía que ella nunca le iba a decir que no.

* * *

Jei!

He usado Sally's Song de The Nightmare Before Christmas y he puesto la traducción (a mi manera... no soy tan capa con el ingles, perdónenme) porque creo que dice muchísimo de lo que se supone en ese momento está pasando Hermione. Espero que les guste...


	6. woooow

Wooooooooooooooooow! Me acabo d dar cuenta de un error garrafal!... lo siento mucho, se me salió eso de _Dear friend _como mejor amigo y es querido amigo.. ejejejejejeje...

Marlenn: muchas gracias x leer mis fics (ya van.. 2?) y dejarles review, me honra mucho que lo hagas (es q escribes muy bonito!). Sobre lo de la cuarta canción, ehm.. todas las canciones son historias separadas, o sea no es un fic musical, cada capítulo es un universo aparte. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme

Flydown: GRACIAS! Ojalá que te sigan gustando las canciones que ponga de vez en cuando y si es q no, ps.. una sugerencia nunca está de más.

Criiis: Gracias por leerme desde hace años!.. y perdona por las miles de molestias que te doy vía e-mail. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí y el apoyo que me das con cada review... creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero te las arreglas para siempre levantarme el ánimo, o aleccionarme.. eres como mi mamá a larga distancia.

Nakumi: JE! Eeeeeeeesssssssssse foro... lo dejé hace meses, aunq he vuelto por el Diario de James Potter y una q otra cosa más. Muchas gracias x decir q mis fics eran geniales, pero creo q no es para tanto. Muchas gracias de todas maneras. Perdona por responderte tan tarde, pero la verdad es que me conectaba para colgar capítulos y de ahí, adiós... un beso grande y ojalá que la hayas pasado muy bien durante las fiestas. Gracias de nuevo.

Vickyx: hemos pasado bastante y aunq te haya obligado a ponerme un review, gracias por lo que dijiste. Te quiero mucho amiga y yo también extraño esas épocas en el msn discutiendo sobre lo que iba a ser de las G.I.R.L.S., fueron tiempos muy bonitos.

Aidee: Muchas gracias por eso del cursi pero no tanto, no sabes la alegría y el alivio que eso me da. Saludos a ti también. Un beso enorme

ValeryRiddle: Fuiste la primera y nunca te lo agradecí! Me siento mal por eso... perdona si es que no hice ninguna mención a tu respuesta pero te aseguro que cuando la leí me emocioné, me hizo mucha ilusión lo que dijiste... ¡Gracias! De aquí hasta la luna.


	7. Sorry

_The first time we met time stood still _

_you left me breathless  
Suddenly speechless._

.-...Pero..-

.-.No- Remus negó con la cabeza- perdóname-

.-.Pero..-

Los ojos de Lupin centelleaban, como nunca. Miraban profundamente a la muchacha que tenía frente a él.

Bella calló, jamás había visto a Remus tan reacio, tan duro. Nada lo iba a convencer, lo sabía y sin embargo no iba a dejar de tratar.

.-.Quiero acompañarte- si él se ponía duro, entonces ella más.

.-.No!-

_Within the hour we were one  
Two total strangers kissing the moonlight._

Tenía solo minutos, la luna llena se estaba dibujando cada vez más clara en el cielo. Tenía que irse de ahí y ella no lo dejaba.

.-.Vete- le dijo finalmente, con el tono de voz más tenebroso que pudo conseguir. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Era mejor así... Bella no estaba con él porque sentía algo, era solo por una especie de diversión, la conocía, Sirius siempre hablaba de ella, de cómo manipulaba. Y sí, a lo mejor lo había manipulado.

La mano fuerte de la muchacha le haló el brazo, haciendo detener su marcha. Su pulso se precipitó

.-.No me das miedo- le dijo ella, clavándole los ojos- quiero ir contigo.

.-.Para qué?

_Oh, you know I'm sorry I had to go _

_I'm really sorry it had to die  
I'm really sorry I made you cry_

_cry._

Su voz había sonado más descorazonada que nunca, se había dejado al descubierto. Ahora ella iba a saber que estaba enamorado y lo iba a poder manejar a su gusto. Licántropo sentimental

Para su sorpresa, Bella no dijo nada.

Él tampoco, ni se movió. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza y demostrar aún más sus sentimientos, le dolía que ella no le hubiera dicho nada porque a decir verdad, esperaba una revelación sorpresiva. Algo, lo que fuera.

_We fell in love between the nights  
Of too many lovers and too many teardrops._

Te juro que no me voy a asustar- ¿Por qué ella, La Slytherin de 5to, no podía persuadir a un niño de 4to? de pronto, se daba cuenta que con él ninguna mentira se le escapaba de la boca. Estaba siendo más sincera que nunca en su vida y él no se daba cuenta.

De verdad quería ir con él. Pero se negaba.

A lo mejor todo era mentira y Remus no estaba enamorado de ella.

Lástima.

_And fate won't resist some satin sheets _

_I was so helpless  
Totally ruthless._

.-.Ser un lobo no es divertido- aclaró Lupin, como si quedara algún lugar para la duda.

.-.Y si yo también quiero ser un lobo?-

.-.Que?-

.-.Muérdeme-

.-.Bella...-

Sus ojitos brillaron, el agua que se acumulaba bajo ellos estaba impidiéndole ver el rostro de Remus con claridad, pestañeó y una lágrima odiosa corrió por su mejilla. No podía ser más sincera y más estúpida, le estaba confesando que en verdad lo quería y él no parecía entender. ¿Por qué los niños son tan idiotas?.

.-.No te das cuenta?-

.-.Yo..- No era que no se daba cuenta, era que tenía miedo. Miedo de todo, de que se estuviera burlando y de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Levantó sus ojos rojos hacia el cielo y la vio.

La luna le guiñaba un ojo, burlona como siempre.

_Oh, you know I'm sorry I had to go  
I'm really sorry you're hurt inside  
I'm really sorry I made you cry_

_cry, cry._

No tenía tiempo.

.-.De qué?- se hizo el desentendido.

Bella lo miró herida. Remus se rascó la cabeza, había visto a Sirius haciendo eso cada vez que despreciaba a una chica.

.-.Me tengo que ir- anunció el muchacho.

Ella no le respondió, estaba rota por dentro.

_Love is lifting you up and draggin' you down  
Makes you go round and round and round  
Time makes a stop then it's all gone  
Funny how memories keep lingering on._

La había dejado muchos metros más all�, probablemente seguía así, parada, con los ojos mirando a quien sabe donde. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Remus y Bella...

Sonrió. Hasta para él sonaba estúpido.

Era la primera vez que se internaba en el Bosque Prohibido sin buscar a Dumbledore ansiosamente, sin sentirse ligeramente asustado. No sentía nada, solo caminaba con el paso firme esperando a que el retorcijón de su estómago desapareciera para darle paso a los verdaderos dolores de su transformación. Al menos iba dejar de pensar en ella por un tiempo.

* * *

es una canción de Roxette q me gusta mucho.

Ojalá q a ustedes tb les haya gustado

besotex


	8. Incomplete

Muchas gracias chicas x opinar, d vdd q me suben el ánimo. No pongo mucho xq no tngo mucho tiempo (hay q estudiaaaar!) y ps, solo espero q les guste. Tengo a Ginny como protagonista (maravillosamente) y es con una canción de los Backstreet Boys (los mismos) la nuevecita, q se llama Incomplete, es bonita y sería muy chevere q la escucharan. Espero que les guste.

p.d.: lo q está entre comitas es el pensamiento d la pelirroja.

_

* * *

_

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
__Distant faces with no place left to go  
__Without you within me I can't find no rest  
__Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

Se cansó de caminar, las huellas que había dejado a lo largo de la arena eran indicador de que había recorrido un enorme trayecto. Tomó asiento en la parte húmeda y con la mirada perdida dibujó un pequeño círculo

El viento revolvía su cabello con furia, la poca piel que tenía descubierta recibía las gotitas de mar que eran lanzadas hacia ella por Eolo, pero no le importaba. No le importaba nada más que el círculo que trazaba y los pensamientos en los que nuevamente se estaba hundiendo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie sabía nada de ella y no porque se hubiera escapado de su casa ni mucho menos, si no porque había partido, nada más que eso. Adiós. Se despidió de su familia y les pidió disculpas porque en ese momento no quería saber nada de ellos, no quería saber nada de nadie... no le importaba ser Ginny Weasley o Hanna Abbot o Marine Quien-Sabe-Que... quería dejar de ser y pensó que huyendo, caminando podría lograrlo, pensó que las noches en vela que pasaba las podía remediar caminando tanto que un día de pronto se desplomaría al suelo de cansancio. Pero no.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

No podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Había querido demasiado a su hermano como para dejar de llorarlo, lo extrañaba en cada momento, con cada respiración...

"Por qué se ha muerto? A quien ha ayudado su muerte? A nadie. El muy cabeza de chorlito se ha querido ir por la vía fácil y me ha dejado sola. Se fue, se fue! Y ya no lo puedo escuchar reírse de mí. Quiero que se burle, que me diga lo que sea, que me insulte, pero quiero escuchar su voz. No quiero vivir otros malditos años sin sentirlo a mi lado. ¿Por qué no estás aquí¿Por qué no estoy yo allá? Quiero estar contigo Ron, te amo hermano... y tú? "

Levantó su rostro lloroso, se estaba haciendo de noche.

"Si me hubieras querido tanto como decías... al menos te habrías despedido, pero me dijiste que ya volvías y yo quería ir contigo!.

.-.El Ministerio no suena tan peligroso- me dijiste riéndote- ya somos visitantes comunes, vamos hermanita... además, si Harry no quiere que vayas es por algo más... tal vez no te quiere ver en peligro.

Mentira, no era eso. Harry... estuve mucho tiempo enamorada de ti! Te perseguía y sufría mucho, pero me di cuenta que la manera de tenerte no era llorando por ti, si no demostrándote que era fuerte, que podía ser como tú. Te lo demostré quedándome a tu lado aunque no quisieras."

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
__But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
__Baby, my baby  
__It's written on your face  
__You still wonder if we made a big mistake _

"Ron me lo repetía, me decía que estaba seguro que yo te gustaba y yo le decía que ya no tenía importancia, en verdad estaba esperando que te lo dijera y que tal vez te sintieras un poquito mal por eso y vinieras a verme, a lo mejor te dabas cuenta que te gustaba y.. y más estupideces porque ahora ya no sé si es que te gusté en algún momento. Te has ido, pero tus ojos siguen clavados aquí, en mi mente... y me da tanta rabia porque nunca supe si es que en algún momento me correspondías o no"

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

"Aunque no creo que lo hayas hecho. Cuando te fuiste y no volviste yo recé con todo mi corazón, pedí que te devolvieran a salvo, que lograras matar a Voldemort y estuvieras malherido, no importaba, pero vivo. Me sentí una inútil sentada en la habitación de requisitos con unos cuantos E.D. más, tratando de animarme.

.-.No es el fin del mundo Ginny, además, Harry pudo haberlo hecho por ti-

Pensé que tal vez era así, Ron ya me lo había dicho y ahora alguien me lo repetía. Entonces te recordé despidiéndote de mí y te veías torpe tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, sin embargo el brillo de tus ojos era inapagable, traías tanto coraje adentro... tanto fuego...

.-.Ya.. ya me voy- me dijiste, muy cerca de mí- y quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase te vas a quedar.. a quedar en Hogwarts. Y si me pasa algo quiero..

.-.Si te pasa algo no le voy a hacer caso a ninguna promesa- interrumpí de pronto, con un nudo en la garganta, esperando que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo, ese cosquilleo... las ganas tremendas de besar. Por todo el tiempo que estuve en la habitación creí que así fue. No podía esperar a que llegaras, para empezar a estar juntos de una buena vez.

Las horas pasaron, no podía dormir, no podía moverme.. estaba ansiosa y a la vez sentía algo en todo el cuerpo, pensé que las ansias eran porque ibas a venir victorioso y nos íbamos a encontrar... Pero no pasó nada de eso. Las puertas se abrieron, todos salimos, corrí lo más rápido que pude y solamente me detuve ante el cuerpo de Neville, acostado en uno de los pasillos, sin poder más.

.-.Estás bien?- le pregunté, hincándome junto a él.

.-.Sí- me respondió, dándome una mirada llena de dolor.

Esa mirada, la mirada... después ya no sentí nada de mi cuerpo, ni los gritos, ni los saltos ni las lágrimas que derramé. Me enteré de que Ron se había muerto antes de que acabaras con Voldemort y que luego.. tú, mi Harry habías muerto por salvar a alguien. Ya habías matado a tu mayor enemigo, nos habías salvado a todos y sin embargo tenías que salvar a alguien más?. Pensé en que había sido Dumbledore o Lupin... pero luego me di con esa horrible sensación de saber que no había sido ninguno de los dos.

Salvaste a Hermione ¿No es así? Y si la salvaste, si preferiste morirte a verla morir, entonces en verdad a quien querías era a ella... la amabas más que a tu vida y ella te amaba también. Pero nadie me puede dar la razón en eso... nadie más que yo."

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
__I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
__I wanna let you go _

"¿Entiendes por qué no me gusta pensar en ti? Porque siempre termino en ese dilema, siempre me pregunto una y otra vez si es que te sacrificaste por Hermione. Si es que estabas enamorado de ella y no de mí... y me da rabia, porque entonces tú solo la supiste querer y yo solo te sé querer, a nadie más.. ¿Qué hago con todo lo que tengo adentro? No se lo voy a dar a nadie más. Hermione y tú, era obvio..."

Con el rostro arrasado de lágrimas, la muchacha se puso de pié mirando al frente

"Ya no están, nos han dejado cobardemente... los tres se han muerto! Ustedes sí son felices ¿Y yo? Por qué no me dejaron ir? Los extraño mucho, ya no va a ser lo mismo, nada va a ser lo mismo sin ustedes. Hermanito te quiero y no te lo pude decir, Hermione, perdóname por sentir esta envidia hacia ti y Harry.. te amo. Pero el problema trasciende a lo que yo sienta por ti, es más... es.. es el hecho de que estoy incompleta sin ustedes, ya no soy nada sin ustedes, no me encuentro, no sé que hago aquí y no sé por qué no me puedo ir.."

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
__Incomplete_

La muchacha retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose del mar y continuando su recorrido. Pensando en cuanto había tratado de actuar como si jamás hubiera estado en Hogwarts, como si nunca hubiera conocido a Harry... deseando que su recuerdo y la tristeza que sentía por haber perdido a las personas que más quería desapareciera con el agua de mar, como el rayo trazado por ella en la arena.


	9. I'm gonna getcha good

**Wenas,** la canción de ahora es I'm gonna getcha good de Shania Twain. El personaje de ahora es Luna, en el gran comedor dada a la contemplación del muchacho que le gusta. Espero que les guste.. un besote.

* * *

_Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life  
I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land  
_

Me miró!.. no, soy una estúpida, no me miró, seguramente miró a mis pendientes. Sí, está mirándolos... oh esa cara! Ese gesto me ha puesto a ver mariposas por cuanto tiempo lo vengo viendo. Años.. sí, son años. Sigue mirando mis pendientes, ahora baja la vista ¿No podría ser más disimulado? Me está comiendo con la mirada! se está fijando ahora en mis anillos... lástima que no pude traer los más bonitos, el profesor Flitwick me pidió que no los llevara nunca más a su clase. ¿Asco? Chang debe estar celosa, es imposible que esos ojos miren con asco y mucho menos a mi, porque después de todo soy una desconocida...

_So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

Y no es que me sienta orgullosa de eso, es que... a veces pienso que no me importa serlo. Nunca cambiaría este idilio de miradas que llevamos tanto tiempo mi zanahorita y yo. Asco? Repito, no puede ser eso... a lo mejor cuando seamos viejos y tenga el valor de ir a preguntarle que era me enteraré, porque por ahora me veo relegada a las labores de un común E.D., a veces sigo sus órdenes. Se pone todo rojo cuando grita. Rojo, ese es mi nuevo color favorito, además el verde crema-de-verduras ya pasó de moda.

Por qué no puedo ir y decirle que me gusta? Sí es sencillísimo. No, lo he visto mirando a otras chicas... y definitivamente yo no tengo nada en común con ellas; no soy lo suficientemente bonita para acercarme y dejarlo con la boca abierta. Ah! Y está eso del "Looney" ."Lunática", estúpidos, mi nombre significa Luna! Moon! Satélite Natural de la Tierra!... pero él también me dice Looney, lo he escuchado un par de veces.

Nop, no le gusto.

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should  
__I'll getcha good_

¿Y? Acaso no lo puedo conquistar? Ginny siempre me ha dicho que la mejor arma de una mujer es su seducción... sí! Puedo! No seré bonita como las otras chicas.. no, en cambio soy de una belleza exótica, especial y no soy sosa, ni aburrida, ni tonta, aunque tampoco soy un cerebrito.. soy.. interesante.

Luna Lovegood, eres interesante, bonita, graciosa... lo tienes todo! Aunque crean lo contrario... y de todas maneras, yo cuando me he dejado llevar por lo que dicen los demás? Nunca!

El universo Lovegood está lleno de historias basadas en nuestra fuerza, en la fe que teníamos en nosotros mismos. Mi papá por ejemplo, tenía la idea fabulosa para una revista y cuando se las presentó a las editoriales ninguna lo quiso aceptar, le dijeron que hasta para ellos las cosas que exponía sonaban increíbles y que nadie la iba a comprar... ja! Mi papá continuó con su sueño y míralo ahora... su revista es una de las mejores y con más credibilidad del mundo mágico. Es un ejemplo de superación. Yo también seré un ejemplo de superación.

Sí...

¿No será una locura?

_I've already planned it here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me  
_

Me ha dejado de mirar, seguramente se ha dado cuenta de que yo me he dado cuenta. Es tan tímido... y eso nos va a hacer el trabajo aún más duro. No se puede con alguien tímido, es como tratar con locos, completamente imposible; pero no importa, cuando el corazón es sincero todo puede corregirse.

¿Cuántas pecas tendrá en la cara?

Podría contárselas una por una.

Y se las voy a contar! Porque me voy a acercar a él, durante las prácticas de los E.D., después de los partidos de quidditch, cuando nos encontremos en los pasillos. Oh sí! Tengo que hacer pancartas más grandes para cuando juegue, seguramente le gustó el león aquel que llevé el año pasado; me costó horrores coserlo, pero por una mirada así, como la que me dio en ese instante... podría coser toda mi vida.

_So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone  
_

Y no va a querer huir, al contrario, me va a empezar a buscar. Porque se va a dar cuenta que estamos aquí para conocernos y querernos mucho... ¡Va a ser tan emocionante!

Me está mirando de nuevo, acaba de codear al moreno... los dos me envían inquisidoras miradas llenas de seducción. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con su mejor amigo, después de todo no quiero que se den confusiones a lugar.

No me había dado cuenta de un detalle, ha dejado de comer. Mi dulce dios de la comida ha dejado de abastecerse por observar mis orejas... ¿Habré causado tamaña confusión en él como para que se prive de su ritual favorito en Hogwarts? Pero que pienso! Él es inteligente y sabe como entrar a las cocinas.. seguramente ahí los elfos le prodigarán cantidades inimaginables de alimento.

...Quien pudiera ser un elfo doméstico...

_I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
_

Esto de que no ha dejado de ver mis pendientes ni por un solo instante me ha dado una idea: Mañana también me los pongo, parece que las cebollas han sido todo un éxito..

Se paró y desaparece entre la multitud acompañado por sus amigos. Oh Ronald Weasley, prepárate porque a partir de mañana vas a sentir cosas que jamás has sentido por nadie.

Palabra de Lovegood.


	10. Kissing You

_Wenas_, esta vez vengo yo con una canción d una morenita q se llama Des'ree y la vdd es q es muy bonita... ehmmm.. creo q aparece n el soundtrack d Romeo y Julieta y se llama Kissing You (como se habrán podido dar cuenta) espero q la escuchen xq n realidad es buena... y un poco triste. Oh! Philipa, muchísimas gracias x empezar a leer y ojalá esta te guste.. la d Draco Hermione ps.. dentro d un tiempecito, no te preocupes. Un besote.  
Aclarando una vez más: son historias independientes.

* * *

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you,  
My soul cried. Heaving heart is full of pain,_  
_the aching._

Las sombras del Ejército de Dumbledore se extendían por todo el Valle de Godric, los muchachos estaban asentados en pequeños campamentos, junto con los grandes líderes de la magia que se les estaban uniendo a la batalla. 7 años habían pasado desde que Voldemort había vuelto y ellos habían decidido que no podían mantenerse más tiempo en silencio, iban a pelear, por ellos, por su mundo.

Harry estaba tendido en el pasto, con los brazos muy abiertos y la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando las estrellas... habían salido muchas ese día, más de las que había visto en su vida y se empezaba a preguntar si es que alguien había acomodado el cielo tan hermoso como estaba porque no le permitía dejar el mundo sin haberlo visto aunque sea una vez así. Tenía tanto miedo que cada cosa que veía le parecía un indicio de que la muerte le estaba destinada, pero no había corrido, ni se había encerrado, ni lloraba en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas, no, estaba ahí, echado, aparentemente calmo, disfrutando del aire frío de invierno que corría. Su miedo era de tipo que se impregna en los intestinos y no tiene ningún síntoma más que una aguda tristeza.

A su lado, Hermione también miraba al cielo y también se preguntaba si es que las estrellas habían estado tan bonitas antes... si es que sí, se lamentaba por no haberles prestado atención antes y si es que no, pues que bueno. Algo se remeció en el interior de la muchacha, por primera vez había sentido el golpe de la situación en la que estaba... encontraba muy triste el hecho de que Harry estuviera ahí, echado junto a ella, con los brazos abiertos y mirando las estrellas... a lo mejor pensando que esa era la última vez que las veía, porque tenía que hacer un sacrificio que le habían impuesto. Y tenía miedo de morir al día siguiente, de no volver a ver a sus padres, del dolor, miedo del propio miedo del que iba a ser presa segundos antes del ataque y del que seguramente se apoderaría de su cuerpo al oír la voz de Voldemort sobre su hombro.

.-.El cielo está bonito no?- preguntó, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo para no empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

.-.Sí- admitió Harry, tratando por todos los medios de que el temblor de sus labios no se hiciera partícipe.

Hubo un silencio enorme, hasta que Harry comprendiera que había sido suficiente de meditación y que si Hermione le había hablado era porque necesitaba ayuda.

.-.Hermione- la llamó, aún mirando al cielo

.-.Que pasa?- preguntó la castaña, volviendo pronta la cabeza.

.-.No terminé mi tarea de Pociones- admitió el muchacho con una risita sardónica, pensando en la poca probabilidad que tenía de volver a la escuela. Pero esperaba que Hermione sonría, que lo regañe en broma y que de alguna manera se inicie una conversación.

.-.Pociones no es importante ahora- soltó duramente la muchacha, volviendo su mirada al cielo, con el ceño fruncido en una clara mueca de seriedad.

Harry cerró los ojos lentamente, tenía miedo de que esa fuera la última frase que le iba a escuchar a su amiga... no quería que fuera esa, no pensaba en esa cada vez que se trataba de imaginar los momentos anteriores de su muerte...

Oyó a Hermione tosiendo un par de veces, tras lo cual restregó su nariz y suspiró hondamente.

.-.Eres un idiota Harry- dijo con la voz sumamente afectada.

Potter se volvió hacia ella, para verla con los ojos fijos en el cielo y derramando tantas lágrimas y tan rápido como no lo había hecho nunca. Algo dentro de él se quebró, esa era la última frase que le gustaba escuchar de Hermione y menos en el tono en el que la había dicho... le había dolido mucho.

.-.Perdón- pidió de verdad, mirándola unos instantes y volviendo su cabeza a su posición original. Su corazón había empezado a acelerarse como nunca y se apoderó de él una sensación que jamás había sido tan intensa. Sus mejillas se colorearon, encendiéndose y quemando como carbones al rojo vivo, sus manos empezaron a sudar sin poder controlarse y toda la sabiduría triste que lo había acompañado se fue al cuerno en ese segundo.

Sentía a gran escala lo que había sentido alguna vez por Cho.

_  
'Cos I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing. _

Hermione se volvió de golpe nuevamente hacia él, con los ojos rojísimos y una confesión latente en el corazón. De pronto, había sentido miedo de morir sin decírselo y al menos eso era algo que podía aliviar.

.-.Te quiero- le dijo después de refregar su nariz sonoramente.

.-.Que?- Harry también se volvió de golpe.

Y se encontró con los ojos de su amiga que le dieron la razón al resto de su cuerpo: estaba enamorado. Una súbita rabia se apoderó de él... estaba enamorado de Hermione y recién ese día se daba cuenta? La había tenido a su lado 7 años seguidos y solamente en ese momento, horas antes de tal vez su muerte se daba cuenta?

Las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de sus ojos, al hacerlo pensar en todas las cosas de las que se iba a privar horas después, cuando su cuerpo yaciera en el suelo, ya sin vida... la misma visión de su yo muerto lo hizo temblar.

.-.Que pasó?- Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de ternura y miedo ¿Acaso le había hecho daño?.

Potter tomó un profundo suspiro y se puso de pié. Hermione lo imitó sintiéndose culpable, a lo mejor tenía que haberse quedado callada, a lo mejor lo que le había dicho era un peso más para su mejor amigo. Estiró una mano, para tocarle el hombro y decirle que estaba bien si no le correspondía, pero él dio dos pasos hacia delante y bajó la cabeza.

.-.También te quiero- musitó.

_Touch me deep, pure and true…  
Gift to me forever.  
'Cos I'm kissing you,  
i'm kissing you.  
_

Hermione dio uno, dos, tres pasos hasta estar a su lado y abrazarlo fuertemente. No lo había oído, pero el conjunto de palabras sueltas que estaba segura habían salido de la boca de su amigo había llamado su atención

.-.No tienes que sentir lo mismo- le dijo, maternalmente.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

.-.Tienes razón- admitió. No podía decirle que sentía lo mismo. ¿Y si le daba algún tipo de esperanza? No quería que Hermione empezara a pensar en las cosas que podrían suceder después de la pelea, a imaginarse un futuro bonito... como él lo había estado haciendo por contados segundos, después de enterarse. Prefería romperle el corazón ahora a destruírselo más tarde, con su muerte. Ella podía desenamorarse en meses y hacer una nueva vida y en cambio si le decía que él también la quería, se iba a pasar años pegado a su recuerdo y no iba a ser feliz.

.-.Oh- la oyó exclamar ligeramente, soltando un poco sus brazos de él.

.-.Ya.. ya me voy- dirigió su cabeza hacia un lugar que no fuera el rostro de su amiga y se soltó con brusquedad de ella.

.-.Buenas noches- la oyó musitar con la vocecita más triste que jamás había oído.

Se detuvo... quería mirarla, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerlo por ella. Avanzó aún más, repitiéndose que era lo que tenía que hacer y tratando de imaginarse muerto con Hermione a su lado, llorándolo y quedándose a su lado por años... eso no le podía suceder a su mejor amiga, ella tenía que ser feliz, porque después de todo pensaba que eso era el amor: no solo desear la felicidad del otro, si no procurarla, no hacer daño, estar a su lado y él lo estaría aún después de muerto, querer, sentir, vibrar..

Arriesgarse. ¡Claro! Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, tal vez no moría mañana, tal vez era feliz con Hermione en el futuro y si se tenía que morir, tal vez lo hacía en paz luego de decírselo, tal vez ambos morían...

Se detuvo, dio media vuelta, avanzó un par de pasos y se volvió a detener. La castaña no se había movido un solo centímetro y miraba a Harry con lágrimas de pena en los ojos.

.-.Perdóname- le dijo, cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

Sin entender, la muchacha asintió... no podía no perdonarle nada.

.-.Yo también te quiero- le dijo, sin dejarla hablar.

.-.Pero tú...-

.-.Perdóname- repitió, sin poder controlarse.

Se acercó a su boca lentamente y cerró los ojos al primer roce... jamás nadie le había dado un beso así a ninguno de los dos. Mientras avanzaba sentían como las mejillas del otro se humedecían con lágrimas y como sus brazos se agrietaban en sus cinturas. Estaban aprisionándose con fuerza, como si nunca quisieran separarse, como si el otro simbolizara la vida del uno, desahogando el miedo que sentían y el que estaban seguros iban a sentir... no hubo momento más triste y más alegre a la vez para ellos. Sonrisas mezcladas con lágrimas que nada tenían que ver con la alegría se dejaban ver segundos a segundos, cuando necesitaban del aire. Los puños de Harry que apretaban con fuerza la túnica de Hermione aflojaron un poco cuando ambos muchachos se separaron totalmente, mirándose a pesar del torrente de lágrimas que corría por sus ojos.

Hermione cayó al suelo, devastada. Le había gustado tanto lo que había tenido que no lo quería perder nunca... y eso se sumaba a la ola de sensaciones que volvían a ella, eran simplemente imposibles de sostener.

Harry también cayó, lo suyo era demasiado hasta para un adulto y llorar no había estado entre sus alternativas de escape pasados... tal vez ahí estaba el por qué de la intensidad  
_  
Where are you now?  
'Cos I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you_

La luna se escondió, dándole paso a una lúgubre mañana sin sol. Todas las almas que ocupaban en Valle de Godric se irguieron orgullosas, enfrentando su futuro, demostrándole a la muerte que ya no le tenían miedo, que las dudas, la ansiedad y los asuntos pendientes se habían ido con la noche... algunos estaban seguros de que seguirían vivos para ver una siguiente mañana, los que no, sabían que no se morirían en vano y que en los movimientos que hicieran, estaban defendiendo a todas las personas que querían. Algunos no estaban de acuerdo con la guerra, pero habían comprendido que Voldemort no escuchaba negociaciones ni propuestas de paz, así que peleaban porque jamás se vuelvan repetir esas condiciones.

No fue necesaria una arenga para que se sintieran motivados.

Al menos para Harry y Hermione lo que había pasado la noche anterior serviría de detonante para el resto de sus días.

.-.Te quiero-

.-.Te quiero-

Sonrieron y avanzaron de la mano, como si se dirigieran a su siguiente clase, porque para ellos y al menos en esos momentos, ya nada los iba a separar.


	11. Bailamos

BUENO! Acabo d comer pizza después de llegar dl dntista (la dentista me dijo q podía esperar una hora para comer y no dijo q no comiera algo específicamente) y n el camino escuché una canción q hace tiempo no escuchaba y dije: esto me puede servir.

Ehm.. está un poquito larga... y a lo mejor no es muy buena.. pero... ojalá q les guste.

Alguien x ahí pidió un Hermione Draco

Philipa, esta es para ti..

* * *

Draco Malfoy está decidido y esta noche va a recibir lo que quiere.

_Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore_

La tierra tiembla bajo la tormenta de esa noche, mientras que 24 jóvenes de mirada decidida escuchan las instrucciones de su maestro, el viejo Dumbledore que los ha puesto a prueba una vez más. El clima no podía ser más propicio, complicaba las cosas tanto como a él le gustaban.

.-.Cualquiera que sea el primer equipo que llegue a la plataforma con el emblema es el equipo ganador, las reglas son bastante senci..-

Malfoy se pasó la lengua por los labios, quitándose la cosquillosa incomodidad de unas cuantas gotas de lluvia, gesto que le servía para ablandar a su presa, porque sabía perfectamente que Hermione Granger lo estaba viendo y que ese gesto por pequeño que fuera le iba a remover las tripas.

Se volvió para hablarle a Zabini, a su lado, en realidad estaba ocultando una sonrisa de victoria... sin decirle nada a su compañero volvió a su posición normal y repasó su plan: no tenía ninguno, todo constaba en hacerle caso a sus instintos, nada más. Se lo repitió una, dos, tres, siete, veinte veces, como un niño voluntarioso que quiere tener la lección del día bien aprendida... se recordaba que si esa noche pasaba sin nada importante, entonces tendría que olvidarse de ella toda su vida y a pesar de los desdenes, las mentiras y los insultos, no quería olvidarla.

Se quitó el cabello de la frente con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y volvió a sonreír, esta vez respondiéndole a los suspiros que arrancó a la lejanía... esas dos chicas de Hufflepuff lo estaban persiguiendo hacía tiempo ya.

Miró de prisa a Hermione y su corazón dio un brinco al comprobar que tenía el ceño coincidentemente fruncido... las había visto suspirándole y estaba celosa.

.-.Si profesor!- la voz fuerte de 24 jóvenes se unió a un potente trueno.

.-.Sepárense en equipos y que comience!-

Draco se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y los miró con la mirada inyectada de ansias de victoria.

.-.Ese emblema es nuestro- les dijo, alentándolos... después de todo no era solo Hermione lo que quería conseguir esa noche.

_Don't let the world in outside  
Don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight_

30 minutos después, cuando el sudor de los concursantes se confundía con el agua de la imparable lluvia, Draco se separaba de Pansy Parkinson, su pareja de búsqueda.

.-.Vamos Pansy, no me necesitas- admitió, de manera cansina.

.-.Me da miedo estar sola!- chilló, apretando con fuerza la túnica de Malfoy.

.-.No te va a pasar nada malo. Vamos mujer! No me decepciones-

.-.Está bien, pero si algo me pas...-

.-.Me lo lamentaré toda mi vida-

.-.Ja ja ja-

Y con un palmazo en la espalda, la muchacha Parkinson se perdió por una de las enormes entradas del laberinto en el que estaban. El Slytherin esperó hasta que los pasos de la muchacha se volvieran completamente inaudibles para echarse a correr.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar, tenía que encontrar algo más seguro... algo le decía que Granger estaba por ahí, en una habitación, fuera de tanta lluvia y tanto lodo... con tan solo mirarla había aprendido que no le gustaban esas cosas, tampoco volar y mucho menos arriesgarse a actividades que no comprometieran ambos pies bien clavados en la tierra, la había estudiado, la conocía casi tanto como sus amigos y tan solo con mirarla.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba desviándose de su objetivo. Tenía que concentrarse...

Finalmente llegó, una habitación, un cuartucho de madera vacío y hueco, sin un solo mueble... una especie de despensa.

.-.Lumus- murmuró, por si acaso encontrara alguna pista que lo lleve hacia el emblema. Revisó la habitación cuidadosamente y antes de que terminara el último pedazo, un golpe llamó su atención

.-.Alohomora!- escuchó potentemente, tanto que casi reventaba la puerta.

.-.Nox- Draco se apresuró a esconderse entre las sombras

Hermione entró a la habitación en segundos, cerró la puerta de golpe y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

.-.Lluvia demente!- se quejó, mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes, tratando de recobrar su aliento.

Malfoy se contuvo de acercársele, quería primero observarla en la clandestinidad con la ternura que no le estaba permitida en la vida real, quería guardar en su memoria su rostro... para todo el mundo uno de los menos agraciados de Hogwarts, pero para él, el único capaz de hacerlo temblar.

Segundos... tiempo suficiente.

.-.Granger!- saltó de pronto, volviéndose visible.

.-.Malfoy!- la muchacha se sobresaltó- que haces aquí?-

.-.Lo mismo que tú, estoy buscando mi emblema-

.-.A oscuras?- preguntó, algo burlona- tu tacto debe ser maravilloso-

.-.Te sorprenderías al comprobarlo-

Muy tarde Hermione comprendía lo peligrosas que habían sido sus palabras.

_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero_

.-.No te vas?- preguntó Draco, notando como la muchacha seguía revisando el lugar

.-.No, tengo que terminar de revisar-

.-.Oh-

Ella lo quería tanto como él, se acababa de asegurar de eso. Su autoestima de macho se lo decía.

.-.Y tú?- le preguntó ella, algo incómoda. Trataba de seguir con sus labores pero últimamente la sola mención de Malfoy la ponía a hacer estupideces y no podía controlarse.

.-.Yo que?-

.-.Que haces aquí?-

.-.Busco mi emblema

.-.No me pareces muy empeñado en tu labor- admitió, después de todo lo veía haciendo nada más que mirarla... fijamente...

.-.Ya lo busqué- admitió el muchacho, con los brazos apoyados en la pared

.-.Está aquí?- Hermione se puso de pié de inmediato.

.-.No te voy a decir-

Granger bufó sonoramente y continuó con su revisión.

Malfoy sonrió de medio labio, las cosas le estaban yendo de maravilla.

_Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
I won't let it go  
There is something I think you should know_

Minutos después de verla revisar cada pedazo del lugar, notó como se paraba derecha, se acercaba cuidadosamente a él y con ambas manos en la cintura lo miraba fijamente.

.-.Si?- preguntó el muchacho.

.-.Me falta revisar solamente ese pedazo- admitió la muchacha

.-.Y?-

El corazón de Draco empezó a dar de tumbos fuertemente.

.-.Que no me dejas pasar- Hermione se adelantó dos pasos, tres, estaba cerquísima de Malfoy y este ni se inmutaba- Malfoy, por favor-

.-.Y a ti quien te ha dicho que te voy a dejar pasar?-

.-.El emblema está ahí?- las cejas de Granger se arquearon de pronto, como si comprendiera, pero no tenía ni la menor pista de lo que pasaba.

.-.No... te voy a decir-

.-.Está ahí!- con cierta inocencia infantil, Hermione se puso de puntillas y trató de ver sobre Draco- lo estás reteniendo-

.-.No-

.-.Déjame pasar-

.-.Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?-

.-.Porque el emblema está ahí!-

La muchacha dio dos pasos más y se detuvo. Estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había estado de una persona, podía sentir el aliento de Malfoy, helado, con sabor a lluvia.

El Slytherin también se turbó, no podía dejar de mirar a Granger a los ojos... la quería tanto en ese momento. Y estaba segura de que ella sentía lo mismo.

Acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella, había tan poco espacio que el contacto se haría en segundos

.-.En ese caso, tú crees que te dejaría tomarlo?- se alejó de golpe, con una mueca burlona y preguntándole con condescendencia al rostro congelado de Hermione, que segundos antes se acercaba a él.

_I won't be leaving your side  
We're going to dance through the night  
I want to reach for the stars._

La había engañado y lo peor de todo era que ella había quedado en vergüenza, con el rostro cercano a él. Había sido enteramente su culpa por seguirle el jueguito a una serpiente ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Hermione retrocedió mirando a los costados.

.-.Si no me vas a dejar pasar- le dijo- entonces me voy- dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

.-.No- Malfoy habló suave pero seguramente.

Hermione se detuvo suspirando en contra de sus deseos, era el tipo de contraste que nadie más podía hacer.

.-.Que quieres?- le preguntó, volviéndose a él. Era tonta al hacerlo y lo sabía, porque lo único que quería con esa pregunta era ganar tiempo para mirarlo, para estar con él, para saborear su aliento de nuevo.

¿Desde cuando había empezado a interesarse por el Slytherin? No podía contar una fecha exacta, solo sabía que de un momento a otro empezó a buscarlo durante el almuerzo, a impacientarse porque sus encuentros "casuales" ocurran, a aguantar la voz asquerosa de Snape sobre su nuca con dignidad durante las clases de Pociones, a imaginárselo diciéndole una palabra amable...

.-.Nada- admitió el muchacho.

.-.Me tengo que ir..- apuró la muchacha

.-.Vete entonces- invitó Draco con una sonrisa.

Estaba dividido, no le gustaba hacerla sufrir y sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo, pero por otro lado, se sentía extasiado al verla desesperarse por él...

_Tonight we dance  
Like no tomorrow  
If you will stay with me  
Te quiero mi amor_

.-.Por qué me estás reteniendo?- le preguntó Hermione al cabo de un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos.

.-.Por qué te estás quedando- le devolvió Draco, acercándose a ella.

.-.No te acerques- la muchacha apuntó con su varita al cuello del muchacho- no se te ocurra acercarte Malfoy o..- Hermione estaba desesperada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como los de una maniática, mientras que aguantaba las lágrimas de impotencia. Quería irse de ahí lo más rápido que le fuera posible, no podía soportar un segundo más lo que estaba sucediéndole.

.-.O...- concluyó la distancia que había entre ambos, sintiéndola nuevamente pegada a él

.-.O te mato-

.-.Ya lo estás haciendo-

Y la besó.

_Quédate conmigo  
esta noche - bailamos_

.-.Suéltame!- la Gryffindor se safó con fuerza y a pesar de eso, fue incapaz de volver a apuntar a Malfoy con su varita.

Draco no lo podía creer, la había besado y por esos segundos había sentido como cada partícula de su cuerpo explotaba, para luego extenderse y mezclarse al de ella... la había tenido unos segundos, los suficientes como para saber que se moría por estar con ella.

.-.Quédate conmigo- le propuso, acercándose a ella.

.-.Que?- preguntó la muchacha.

.-.No te gustó?- también cabía esa posibilidad, así que Malfoy se le acercó, apretándola fuerte de las muñecas- eh?- repitió, al no encontrar respuesta.

El sonido de la varita de Granger chocando con el suelo llamó la atención de Draco, quien bajó la vista para observarla... cuando la volvió, se encontró con que Hermione lo miraba fijamente.

.-.Sí- le respondió

.-.Quédate conmigo- le susurró al oído el muchacho, abrazándola fuertemente y sintiendo como los brazos de una chica se aferraban con tanta fuerza (por primera vez) a su cuerpo.

.-.No-

.-.Que?-

Se separó de ella para verle el rostro, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo... si hasta lo había abrazado!

.-.No- repitió la muchacha, soltándose completamente, recogiendo su varita y apuntando a la puerta.

Malfoy la veía alejarse sin comprender.

.-.Por qué?- le preguntó en el momento justo en el que abría la puerta.

.-.Porque quiero desconcertarte, hacerte temblar, que estés completamente por mi- admitió medio en broma y medio en serio, imitando la voz de la mujer fatal de la que tanto se burlaba. Pensaba que en su condición de "no-tan-agraciada" nadie dependería de ella.

.-.Estoy por ti- admitió el muchacho, más sincero de lo que había sido toda su vida.

_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over  
Te quiero amor mio  
Wanna live this night forever  
Te quiero amor mio Bailamos  
Como te quiero  
Como te quiero_

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de burla.. pero no había. La miraba como si fuera un niño bueno que ante Papa Noel juraba haberlo sido. Lo vio bajar los hombros en un solo suspiro y mirarla anhelante.

Era verdad... la quería.

.-.Malfoy yo...-

.-.Vete- dijo el muchacho duramente. Al menos una parte de su plan había funcionado, la había tenido en su mano durante unos buenos minutos, la había saboreado, había comprobado que Hermione Granger sí babeaba por él. Pero no lo quería, a lo mejor entre ella y Potter sí pasaba algo...

¡Clac!

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose llamó su atención. Ella estaba adentro, a unos pasos de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos...

.-.Tengo frío- le dijo, seriamente.

Malfoy se acercó a ella, se quitó la túnica y se la colocó encima.

.-.Bien?- le preguntó, también serio

Hermione negó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces se acercó más y entró con ella a la túnica.

.-.Mejor?-

Hermione asintió, sintiendo como su cuerpo y el de Draco eran uno. Lentamente la cabeza de Malfoy se fue agachando, la quería probar de nuevo, besarla hasta no poder más.

Draco Malfoy estaba decidido y esa noche consiguió lo que quería.


	12. I still remember

**hOlA! que bueno que les haya gustado el songfic anterior. El que les traigo ahora se llama "I still remember"de "Blackmore's night", la canción es triste y muy bonita, lo que define un poco el corte del songfic (ya sé, ya sé... siempre los pongo algo trágicos, pero algún día las sorprenderé con una canción alegre).**_

* * *

_

_I thought of you the other day  
How worlds of change led us astray  
Colors seem to fade to gray  
In the wake of yesterday  
You looked into my eyes  
You had me hypnotized  
And I can still remember you_

La verdad es que era bastante difícil no pensar en ti en esos momentos, sobre todo cuando las noticias de la escuela giraban en torno a tu vida y milagros: el Gran Harry Potter que había vencido a Voldemort en dos ocasiones, escapado de la muerte y aguantado todo un año de burlas, mientras seguía defendiendo su verdad. Todo el mundo sabe que Voldemort ha vuelto, por supuesto y tú te habías convertido en el chico más deseado de la escuela. Mis amigas se morían por ti, no tengo miedo de confesártelo, pero siempre pensé que era pura tontería impulsada por tu fama ocasional, digo, cuando mandé a Millicent Bulstrode a la enfermería por casi dos días muchos chicos parecieron acercarse a mí también y verse curiosamente interesados.

A pesar de todo lo que me haya costado ocultarlo, también me sentía ligeramente atraída hacia ti, pero no porque me gustabas, sino porque soy sumamente curiosa, soy o era.. esas cuestiones metafóricas no me interesan discutirlas ahora cuando hay tan poco tiempo, quería saber todo lo que pasaba contigo, todo lo que sabías de Voldemort, tu vida debió haber sido inmensamente interesante, lo opuesto a la monotonía de la mía.

Por eso me daba la libertad de encantar a las personas que no me caían, era, después de todo, un acto de bien para librarme del aburrimiento. Cuando no hay nada que hacer, uno tiene que recursearse de cualquier manera.

Éramos dos personas completamente distantes, ni siquiera opuestas, no teníamos nada que ver la una con la otra y sin embargo te me acercaste esa tarde, cuando salía de Transformaciones y me miraste sonriendo.

Me detuve, sonreí y sin dejarme saludarte, empezaste a hablar.

.-._Hola, eh... a ti... digo.. sabes de la existencia del Ejército de Dumbledore?-_

_.-.Sí- respondí, tratando de ocultar mi cierto desagrado por el grupo. _Desde que me comentaron sus inicios se me hizo completamente indiferente y al notar el cambio en la actitud de mis compañeras, que estaban ligeramente pedantes, la indiferencia se volvió repudio.

_.-.Te necesito- directamente al grano- Hermione- la castaña que estaba a tu lado me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa cordial- me ha dicho que eres la mejor bruja del 6to de Ravenclaw y de verdad necesito mucho tu ayuda...-_

Clavaste tus ojos en mí y cuando lo hiciste bajé la sonrisa, temiendo que no fuera tan linda como las de las demás chicas. Sentí una fuerte explosión en la base de mi estómago, mis rodillas temblaron y mis ojos se cerraron con temor.

Estaba hipnotizada.

_I had a dream of you and I  
A thousand stars lit up the sky  
I touched your hand and you were gone  
But memories of you live on  
_

La explicación que me diste a continuación no fue necesaria y el aceptar tampoco estaba ligado al sentimiento que nacía, el brillo de tus ojos, la intensidad de tu voz y la fuerza que mantenías en todo tu cuerpo hicieron que de pronto esté inmersa en tu gran causa, en la lucha contra El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

En las mañanas gruñía despectivamente sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw al escuchar a las niñas hablando de ti, las miraba casi con asco, murmurando cosas como "inmaduras" o "¿Qué tiene de espectacular ese niño?" , mientras que en las noches me abandonaba en la cama y esperaba que el sueño llegase rápido para empezar a soñar contigo. Era hermoso, en verdad, verte... solamente verte, sentir que la única ahí era yo, que nadie más podía acercarse a ti.

La mejor noche de mi vida fue cuando te escuché, pero hablabas cosas tan lindas que me paralicé, estaba totalmente fuera de mí, feliz a pesar de todo porque te podía ver.

.-._Gracias por ayudarme, eres de verdad la mejor bruja de Ravenclaw. Y yo.. yo.. yo me preguntaba si es que me dejarías soñar contigo-_

_.-.Que?- _

Sonreí, era perfecto. Amor delicado como siempre me lo había imaginado. Me acerqué a él y estiré una mano, quería sentir su piel rozando la mía, un solo toque y todo sería felicidad por semanas, aunque ni siquiera supieras mi nombre al despertar.

_.-.No! No te vayas!-_

Te desvaneciste ante mí.

_You looked into my eyes  
You had me hypnotized  
And I can still remember you  
Those moments spent together  
Promising forever  
And I can still remember you  
_

Hogwarts era un regadero de chismes en ese entonces y lo comprendía, porque era una de las pocas prácticas que hacía que la gente permanezca lejos del miedo que la rodeaba. Las murmuraciones no tardaron en dispararse por toda mi casa, hablando de mí y de mi curioso cambio de pensamiento, de pronto, ya no era la dura e infalible muchacha que estaba contra el E.D. sino que me había convertido en una ferviente seguidora de Potter, poniendo mis poderes (de los que de pronto hablaban tan bien) en sus manos... la única respuesta que le encontraron a semejante cambio fue que me había enamorado de ti como tantas otras muchachitas, que babeaba por el camino que recorrías con tus amigos y que tú te habías aprovechado de eso para ponerme en tus filas.

El chisme alcanzó fuerza cuando se supo que había aceptado unirme a tu expedición, nadie dejaba de repetirme que no tenía que hacerlo si no quería y a ti, que no tenías derecho de aprovecharte del puro amor de una joven que no tenía por qué morirse en una de tus locuras. Admito que sonreí clandestinamente cuando me enteré de eso, al menos ya teníamos algo en común.

.-._No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres-_

_.-.Te vas a creer los chismes que corren por ahí? Por favor! Que baja impresión tienes de mí-_

_.-.No es eso- Harry sonrió- gracias por acompañarme-_

Y pusiste la mano sobre mi hombro, la sensación de calidez no desapareció nunca.

Ahora me doy cuenta que fui un poco obvia, pero ya no hay problema, tendré que aprender a lidiar con eso para siempre. Además... una chica más que estaba enamorada de ti! gran cosa. No podía dejar de hacer lo que hice.

Mientras caminábamos silenciosamente por los oscuros corredores del odioso lugar seguía pensando en la sonrisa que me habías dedicado horas antes, el peso de tu mano apoyándose en mi hombro seguía tal cual. Y recordaba los chismes que nos habían atacado días antes. Sonreí burlona, yo no había ido a ese lugar porque me estabas obligando, ese era uno de los actos más libres de toda mi vida.

Una brisa de aire me devolvió a la realidad y pude verte en acción por unos instantes, los mortífagos habían venido a atacarnos; de pronto me encontré defendiéndome de un puñado de ellos con la más absoluta facilidad, lanzar maldiciones siempre había sido mi fuerte y la subestimación (pude adivinar) su debilidad.

_.-.Harry!_-

El grito helado de tu amigo hizo que toda la sangre abandonara mi cuerpo en segundos. Corrí hacia ti pensando en mil cosas, pero la más importante: si tu te ibas, nada iba a detener a Voldemort, no me preguntes como lo sé y no pienses que acabo de saberlo porque me lo confesaste... sencillamente llegó a mi como una imagen, en el momento justo en el que tu amigo gritó.

No sé que diablos habrá gritado el mortífago ese, mis sentidos dejaron de funcionar de inmediato, concentrándose en hacerme sentir un terrible dolor. Puedo decir que mis piernas dejaron de sostener a mi cuerpo y me derrumbé encima de ti. Es una lástima el haber dejado de existir en el momento más sublime que mi vida podía entregarme, me rodeaste la cintura con un brazo, me diste un beso en el cabello y me aseguraste que todo iba a estar bien.

_Do you ever think of me  
And get lost in the memory  
When you do, I hope you smile  
And hold that memory a while_

Por eso, no le hagas caso a nadie que te diga que me morí por culpa tuya, no escuches las palabras del chico idiota que está hablando, no sé quien lo habrá escogido para decir el discurso en mi memoria, pero nunca pasé de saludarlo. No es cierto nada de lo que él dice.. _Excelente proyecto de bruja.. _¡Por favor! Cualquiera con esfuerzo puede hacer lo que yo. Además, no es como si una persona con el don naciera una vez cada milenio. Harry, no escuches a las chicas que lloran detrás de ti, son mis amigas, pero están dolidas porque me fui sin avisar.

Te juro, te juro que no hubiera preferido morir de otra manera.

Gracias por quedarte conmigo toda la noche, cuando aún no sabías que estaba muerta. Gracias por confesarme que tú eras la única persona que podía matar a Voldemort y que eso te asustaba... gracias por no decirme que te habías dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, aunque mi último actillo de heroicidad lo haya demostrado.

¿Sabes que? Ahora que lo pienso, ya tenemos un lazo más grande que nos une. Eso no está del todo mal ¿No?.

"¿Piensas en mi en algún momento y te pierdes en tu memoria? Cuando lo hagas, espero que sonrías y retengas mi recuerdo un momento"

* * *

**Hola d nuez! como se han podido dar cuenta, el personaje principal no era ninguno de los del libro, sino una chica de Ravenclaw. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchos besosototototes**


	13. Breathless

**Hola¿Como están? **

**La historia de ahora está basada en una canción de The Corrs que se llama Breathless, mi relación con la canción es bastante graciosa xqen un principio pensé que era lenta y medio etérea (x el título más que nada) pero cuando la escuché... no tiene nada que ver con lo que creí y se me hizo bastante rara, chistosa, entretenida... y sí, eso significa que el songfic va a ser feliz! (Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleluya, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleluya!) .**

**Espero que les guste, tal vez necesite unos arreglos... si lo notan, sean tan amables d decirme xfaaaaaaaaa.**

**Muchas gracias x leer.**

* * *

Breathless

_Go on, go on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Come on_

.-.Alguna pregunta?- el profesor Binns se alzó solemnemente aburrido sobre todos sus alumnos, mientras que sus ojitos (tras las enormes gafas que llevaba) se fijaban en la única persona que era capaz de responder esa pregunta, es más, todos tenían las cabezas giradas por inercia hacia Hermione, esperando su larga lista de preguntas, acotaciones y correcciones de citas históricas.

Pero ella no parecía darse cuenta, porque su máxima ocupación del momento era chupar despreocupadamente la punta de su pluma, mientras que sus ojos dirigidos al techo del salón giraban soñadoramente.

Tanto así que Dean creyó haberla escuchado suspirar.

Por suerte el resto de la clase lo tomó de buena manera: la más inteligente y empeñosa de la clase por fin había caído ante los encantos de Binns. Una más, ya podían formar un sindicato.

"Empezar a copiar las planillas de oficialización" Anotó Seamus en la parte más baja de su pergamino, como quien no quería la cosa.

.-.Bueno- el fantasma se encogió de hombros, resignado- creo que... podemos descansar, un minuto de receso mientras ordeno mis notas.

Hermione despertó, se quitó la pluma de entre los labios y miró preocupada al frente. Binns estaba callado... Que raro... tal vez ya había terminado la clase.

.-.Harry- se volvió hacia su amigo- ya acab...?- pero no pudo terminar, porque este le dirigía una mirada tanto severa como sorprendida, que exigía explicaciones extensas de lo que le estaba pasando.

Ella juntó los labios, se sentó derecha y con toda la elegancia y dignidad que pudo, se volvió a su posición original, dejando a su amigo con aún más sorpresa entre las cejas.

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_The time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it , can't fight it_

Por supuesto que estaba distraída. Por supuesto que ese no iba a ser su único momento de distracción. Por supuesto que eso era malo. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Y claro, había tratado de evitarlo, había probado incluso con magia ("Si mi cerebro no quiere razonar, de alguna manera lo tendré que obligar"... la rima se le ocurrió en Pociones, durante los 5 minutos que Snape dejó para limpiar calderos, Harry se había ofrecido a hacerlo y ella se había quedado mirándolo trabajar desde la comodidad de su asiento) pero absolutamente nada le había servido.

.-.Estás segura que no es por Ron?- le preguntó Ginny, con la voz mustia, cuando descansaban en la Sala Común - digo, porque si quieres ir a San Mungo a verlo, le puedo decir a mi mamá que te pida un pase y...-

.-.No te preocupes, no es por él- Hermione se abanicó con un pergamino que estaba usando de borrador de su ensayo sobre... lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo en Historia de la Magia.

.-.Si tu lo dices... pero... cuando quieras le puedo decir a mi mamá-

Hermione asintió, abanicándose con más fuerza. Mentir le ponía las mejillas coloradas y no quería contarle a Ginny todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Ella misma se moría de vergüenza.

Fracasó. Como mujer y como bruja.

Porque desde que Ron había sido atacado e internado en San Mungo, hacía más de un mes, sus sentimientos habían frenado de golpe y empezado a correr hacia un lugar que ni siquiera ella conocía. Se sentía extraña, intranquila, constantemente sudorosa, nerviosa, sensible (Harry le confesó en un momento de rabia que preferiría estar en San Mungo a aguantarla en "sus días") y perdida. No sabía como reaccionar, si la saludaban no sabía si abrazar o asentir, si le preguntaban por Ron no sabía si responder cortésmente y alegrarse por la preocupación o lanzarles un hechizo, repudiando su entrometimiento; es más, si soltaba el tenedor en el almuerzo no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar. Algo grave le estaba pasando.

Pero ella siempre había estado orgullosa de su cerebro y en compensación, él nunca le había fallado, así que la primera noche que encontró libre, se sentó en su cama y se dijo que no dormiría hasta descubrir cual era la causa de que hubiera perdido el Norte.

No tan obvia al principio, pero razonable al final: amor. Ese era el Norte perdido.

Después de tantos años no sabía si realmente estaba enamorada de Ron, entonces, para recobrar el equilibrio en su vida (lo que aseguraría que MacGónagall dejara de mirarla raro) y volver a ser la Hermione de siempre, tenía que saber de quien estaba enamorada.

Con frialdad, nada de sentimentalismos que interfieran en sus sentimientos.

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, come on_

Así fue que empezó su búsqueda, primero estudiándose a sí misma, decodificando las sensaciones que la embargaban cada vez que veía a un potencial enamorado. Estudió lo que había sentido por Ron (a base de recuerdos) y como se sentía sin él... lo que desgraciadamente lo sacó del panorama, luego estudió sus sentimientos por Dean Thomas, que pasaba más tiempo con ella y con Harry. ¡Potencial!. Recordó que se había sentido bastante cómoda a su lado una noche, junto al fuego, mientras él leía el libro que ella le había recomendado. Tal vez todas sus noches podrían ser así, ella arrullada por las palabras de su novio... lástima que el recuerdo inmediato fuera el de Dean y Harry montando una pantomima de MacGónagall y Snape en situaciones bastante... asquerosas, incluso de imaginar. Dean rechazado, era buen amigo, dulce, e incluso atractivo, pero no era su Norte.

Le tomó bastantes días para poder encontrar otro posible candidato, fueron sus peores momentos en Hogwarts. Por alguna razón empezaba a flaquear demasiado en los estudios, soñar despierta durante clases importantes, incluso prefería pasar la tarde tumbada en su cama a reunirse con Harry en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes.

Harry era otro problema, por supuesto que lo de Ron lo había afectado y aunque él lo negara, se sentía culpable; por eso tenía que estar más tiempo con él y esforzarse el triple de lo usual para que no notara su situación, porque algo más para preocuparse no era lo que necesitaba... pero era difícil, en ocasiones, mientras caminaban juntos de aula en aula, Hermione se perdía en sus pensamientos sin querer y cuando lo notaba era casi imposible regresar, además no podía evitar sentirse triste cuando realmente lo estaba y si no tenía ganas de hablar.. no podía obligarse a ser elocuente.

El siguiente potencial llegó un viernes, cuando ella fue a recoger a Hedwig de la lechucería, porque Harry había salido a volar unos segundos y le había encargado recoger su correspondencia. En el camino se encontró con Ernie Macmillan que se ofreció amablemente a tomar a Hedwig (por alguna razón estaba indomable esa tarde) y desatar las cartas que traía para Harry.

Que bonitas manos las de Ernie.

Era cortés, hábil con los animales y las pocas palabras que habrían cruzado fueron muy interesantes. Con él sí podía conversar, estaba tan encantada que Ernie fue su Norte por el fin de semana completo y dejó de serlo el lunes cuando lo oyó hablando con Harry se sus múltiples logros en las múltiples cosas en las que destacaba más que cualquier otro ser humano viviente y en proyecto.

La mejora de actitud de la castaña se vino abajo junto con su decepción y la rabia que le tomó al muchacho. Desde ese día y por casi dos semanas, muchos chicos pasaron por el rápido estudio de actitudes de Hermione: Seamus, un par de Ravenclaws de su clase de Aritmancia, el chico que se sentaba delante de ella en Pociones, Neville, incluso Remus Lupin (tal vez su madurez la ayudara a madurar), pero al terminar si quiera de describir mentalmente al Merodeador se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez y se hundió entre sus libros, preocupando a Harry y distrayéndolo de la tarea de Pociones que hacía.

Nunca iba a encontrar su Norte y todo era su culpa, porque no quería aceptar a nadie que no fuera Ron... porque a menos que fuera pelirrojo, pecoso, alto, de ojos azules, gracioso, tonto y oliera a rayos después de una práctica de quidditch, no iba a ser el indicado para ella y su desequilibrio iba a continuar para toda su vida. Iba a desarrollar la mediocridad que estaba perfilando esos días. Hasta que en Pociones, la persona menos interesada en ella, su vida y su felicidad, le dio la ayuda que necesitaba.

Si sus ojos se negaban a ver, sus demás sentidos iban a ser los portadores de la respuesta.

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it, don't leave it_

Cocinó la Amortentia más poderosa de todas.

¡Claro que era buena! Si la había hecho ella! Y realizarla era tan sencillo como hervir agua... para ella. Estaba sonando como Ernie. Pero la poción era maravillosa, la mejor de las Amortentias que se habían cocido ilegalmente en Hogwarts¡La mejor! Ni el idiota del profesor de Pociones podían igualarla.

Pero no le dijo nada.

Su nariz tampoco tenía problemas, se había encargado de despejar bastante bien sus fosas nasales y olió unas cuantas semillas de café para dejar entrar bien el olor. Y nada.

Por supuesto que olió, porque su Amortentia era única en perfección, pero el olor era totalmente desconocido. Estaba segura de que la primera en percibirlo fue ella y que nadie más en el mundo tenía idea de lo que era. Había creado una nueva fragancia, _Eau du fracasé, _by Granger.

No se rindió, el asunto del Norte había empezado a obsesionarla. Buscó toda la magia que pudiera ayudarle, artículos en revistas, hechizos idiotas, consejos de Lavender y Parvati, trató de persuadir a una bastante ebria Trelawney a enseñarle una manera de ver la cara de la persona de la que estaba enamorada e incluso fue a Sortilegios Weasley y adquirió una de esas bolas mágicas que los gemelos le recomendaron altamente (no a ella, a la persona que había mandado para comprarla), pero nada le daba algo concreto, nada le mostraba la cara de la persona que la tenía así, ni siquiera el color de cabello.

¡No le importaba si el muchacho fuera feo y arrugado como una pasa! Quería verlo, despejar su mente.

Pero nada, a parte la frase estúpida de la bola mágica de los gemelos Weasley

"_La respuesta vendrá de tus propios labios_"

_So go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

Aquella mañana, antes de la clase de Historia de la Magia, Hermione se encontró de golpe con su virtual Norte.

¡Por supuesto!

Mientras lo veía pasar, su mente empezó a reconstruir momentos y a explicar el por qué de la testarudez con la que se negaba a reconocer de quien estaba enamorada. Por supuesto que jamás iba a decir, aunque fuera a sí misma, que le gustaba Malfoy! Era lógico, todos sus sentidos se habían cerrado herméticamente porque su cerebro condicionado a odiarlo no permitía que sintiera algo por él. Por eso no había funcionado la Amortentia, a parte de porque nunca había olido a Malfoy, por eso los hechizos le mostraban formas nebulosas, porque eso preferían ver sus ojos, niebla, antes de aceptar a alguien tan odioso (no estaba segura si podía calificarlo así, luego de lo que acababa de descubrir).

Con un suspiro regresó a la realidad. Eran las 8:45 de la noche, estaba en la habitación de Requisitos esperando a Harry para entrenar, pero el muchacho llevaba 15 minutos tarde. Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, si mal no recordaba, esa noche le tocaba montar guardia a Malfoy y tal vez verlo de frente, cerca y entablar una discusión con él le harían asegurarse por completo de que estaba enamorada de un Slytherin.

Desgraciadamente para ella, Harry apareció tras la puerta, sonriendo tímidamente.

.-.Lamento haber llegado tan tarde-

.-.No hay problema Harry- mintió Hermione.

.-.Hoy te tengo que desarmar- comunicó él, algo nervioso, mientras Hermione se alejaba unos metros y se ponía justo frente a él, dispuesta a aceptar el embate.

Hermione asintió casi sin paciencia, estaba apurada, dejaría que Harry la desmaye un par de veces y saldría a encontrarse casualmente con Malfoy.

.-.Sí, anda, vamos. Déjame sin aliento.

La verdad golpeó a Hermione en forma de Expelliarmus.

"_La respuesta vendrá de tus propios labios_"

Y empezó a reír. Por supuesto que no era Malfoy.

_Go on, come on... leave me breathless_

_**(Anda, vamos... déjame sin aliento)**_

El hechizo olía sorprendentemente familiar. Su Amortentia había sido excelente, después de todo.

Harry se acercó a ella más sorprendido que preocupado. Su mejor amiga se había vuelto loca con el golpe, en lugar de quejarse se estaba riendo, bastante fuerte, si podía opinar.

Hermione se detuvo momentáneamente, abrió los ojos, se secó las lágrimas y se dio con el nuevo rostro de Harry mirándola... entonces no tuvo dudas de que ese siempre había sido su Norte.

* * *

**Uola de nuevo! **

**Saben q? creo que la historia puede terminar tranquilamente en **Por supuesto que no era Malfoy, **pero no pude con mi genio y a continué... aunque fueran unos regloncitos más.** **XDDD. Tenía que hacerlo.**

**yyyyyyy, la traducción (mi traducción para ser más específicos, creo que saben lo noica q me pongo cuando se trata de traducir) de** _Go on, come on, leave me breathless_**, es justamente, anda, vamos, déjame sin aliento (lo q le dice Hermione a Harry, sin darse cuenta de q se lo está diciendo al principio...) ejejejeje. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besoteeeee**

**Yop**


End file.
